Something Other Than Donuts: Yin & Yang
by GeminiStampede
Summary: A battle that stretches back in Time as far as Lucifer's Fall. But the Sides are not as Black and White as many would like to think, the warriors drawn from the farthest places, even the past. After the anime, spoilers apply. CH.17 REPOSTED!!!!
1. Honors Defiance

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or its characters. Any other characters in this story are mine.

Authors Note: OK this is my first fic, so reviewing would be helpful and appreciated. This story has actually been going on in my head for a year or so now; it just took reading the stories on this site (and finally finding the time) to write it. I hope you enjoy!! ^_^

* * *

            Ever since the war started. Life has become Hell. Since America started it. Life was good. I had great friends who were all into anime, though no one was into Trigun as much as me, and school was school so it was OK. In any case, the country's "War on Terrorism", really has become a war, involving every country on ever continent. When it started, every able-bodied person, no matter if they were 12 or 60, was drafted into the Navy, Army, or the Special Corps. 

            I was separated from my family and friends and dropped into the Naval Corps. There, you identity became your first name and a Number, imprinted on a dog tag with sex, blood type and age only. The one thing that we were allowed to have in the way of personal items, was another, blank dog tag, on which we were allowed to engrave a small saying or favorite symbol. I chose the yin-yang: to remind me that there are two sides to everything. Wars, ideas, perceptions and above all, people.

            In any case, after 4 years in the Navy, 4 years of blood, sweat, training and killing, at the age of 18, I was "promoted" to the Special Corps (or "Psycho Squad" as we like to call them). That's where everything went wrong. (Promotion my white ass) We were being sent up in the newest hi-tech combat/tech shuttle to investigate reports of  Al-Qeda spy satellites, when we picked up an anomaly on radar…

            "Jason, what the Hell is that thing?"

            "I don't know, I'm still analyzing it."

            "Well analyze the damn thing faster, please. I would like to know if our lives are in danger or not."

            "Would it matter?"

            "No. Still gonna blow it up."

            "Psycho."

            "Look who's talking."

            "Touché. I got it. It's a Taliban surface to space missile. Looks like they don't want us finding that satellite, cause its on direct route to hit us."

            "Hmmm… ok, so just blow it up with a missile of ours."

            "Can't, even that far away it could blow us up. Plus we're not equipped with that kind of artillery."

"Our country is cheap. So, how long until we're crispy?"

            "42 minutes and 13 seconds."

            "OK, since blowing up would ruin all of wonderful hair- styles," they all laughed. We all had the same exact buzz-cut, "lets find an escape route. Nicolette, take care of that please." She nodded and giggled as she got to work. We only had to wait a few seconds.

            "Nicky, scanner picked up a wormhole 10,000 miles to the northeast of our position. But that still puts us in direct line with the missile. "

            "How long to reach it?"

            "1 hour regular, 40 minutes with the boosters."

I nodded and looked at Jason. He turned from his monitor to look at me.

            "Missile while hit in 41 minutes and 7 seconds"

            "OK, Richard, reposition the shuttle 90 degrees to the right and go for it."

            "Warp speed ahead, Captain!" He dodged my fist and laughed.

            "Don't even start.", I growled.

The boosters turned on, which created a gentle hum that resonated throughout the whole of the ship. Slowly turning in the zero gravity cockpit, I vaguely wondered where the wormhole would take us. The spinning also reminded me of a scene in _Trigun_, of Vash spinning in that little room… 

            I looked at my crew-team of 4. Jason, our analogist on radar and weapons; Nicolette, the only other female on board besides me, was at the scanners and maps; Richard, on navigation ant piloting; Raoul on Tech support; and me, Nicolae as strategist, commander and all around boss-person. Looking out the window, Jason decided to ruin my good mood.

            "Problem."

            I sighed. "When is there ever NOT a problem? Fine, what is it?"

            "The missile is equipped with an A-I program. It also has a *28mm Panzer laser cannon. It can fire when it gets within range, so it won't have to catch up. That, and it sped up when we turned on the boosters, so we can't out run it. It's steadily gaining on us."

            "Shit. What's the range on the cannon?"

            "150 meters. It'll be in range in 17 minutes. Two shots could breach the hull, and one shot can take out the engines. But, it only has 4 shots"

            "Hmm… Nicolette, how long till the wormhole?"

            "20 minutes."

 I spun slowly in my spot, trying to think. Someone informed me that we would reach the hole in 18 minutes and missile would be in range in 15 minutes.

            _Fine, I'll deal with that when the time comes._

I pulled out my dog tags from beneath my tank top and rubbed the yin-yang, and old habit. But, I also did something I hadn't done in years; I prayed. I asked God, or who ever controlled our fate, to let us reach that wormhole and make it through. To go someplace where no one knew us, and we could start over our now almost pointless existences. And maybe even find happiness and, dare I think, love. I chuckled at that last bit. Who in their right mind would love any of us?

            A resounding crash woke me from my thoughts. The warning lights flashed crimson as I looked around.

            "What happened?"

            Raoul looked up from his monitor, "The left side of the hull was hit. One more and the hull will break open."

            "Everyone, buckle into your stations and put on the oxygen masks. Nicolette, how much time till the wormhole?"

            "14 minutes."

            "Damn, the missile shouldn't be in range. We should still have 11 minutes." 

            Nicolette gave me a reproving look, "Regardless of the time we **should** have, its here now."

I sighed, knowing that what she said was true. But, what am I going to do? What am I going to –? 

Another crash rent the air as we heard the metal scream. The wall closest to Jason started to pucker out, and Jason… God, no!

            "Jason, your strap!" I screamed to be heard above the metal.

The wall sucked out. We all hung on to our consoles out of reflex. But Jason, without the strap, he didn't have a chance. He wouldn't even be able to survive on the oxygen mask.

Realization crossed his face as he was pulled out.

            Seconds later, the emergency hull repair system closed of the hull. I didn't have time to waste on tears or regret; the rest of had to live.

            "Nicolette, take Jason's place. Patch into the radar and weapons systems and overlay the two programs. That should make 'em more accurate."

            I moved Richard into Nicolette's seat ant got to work on transferring the maps from Nicolette's station to mine, so I could steer the ship better.

            7 minutes until the wormhole. 

            The right side of the hull was hit, right as I finished my patchwork, too close to the engine for comfort. Again, the missile fired, but this time, I had control of the ship, and spun to avoid it. I looked over at Nicolette and saw that she had the Missile locked on target.

            "Why aren't you shooting it?"

            "These are close-combat shooters. No good at this range."

            " Damn. How close are we?"

            "We will reach the wormhole in 5 minutes. The missile is out of ammo and has not enough fuel to return to earth. It shall hit in 2 minutes."

            I was starting to worry. Then I had it.

            "Raoul, transfer all power to the boosters for a quick jump. That should put us right outside the wormhole's pull of gravity."

He nodded. The pressure in the ship built up noticeably, but was broken suddenly by the burst of energy from the boosters. The stars flashed by in almost continuous lines, like an out of control disco ball. We reached the wormhole in 50 seconds, but instead of going on thru, we hung suspended in the dark mass of stars.

            "Raoul, what's going on?"

            "Checking… uh oh, when the 3rd shot hit the right side of the hull, it nicked the fuel lines. Jumping wiped it all out. We're stuck."

            "Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. 

            Nicolette spun her seat to face the back of the ship.

            I looked at her, confused by her sudden move. "What are you doing?"

            "Getting a more comfortable position to fight this thing.

            Richard, who had taken up residence behind me, decided now was a time to give his two cents on this already macabre day. "It'll reach in 35 seconds."

            "Is there no way we can reach the wormhole now?"

            Richard shook his head. "It'll hit in 28 seconds."

Nicolette, who had watching, turned back to her console. A fiendish grin came over her normally placid features. Her eyes were alight with the fires of war.

            "Fine. But if we are to die, I'm gonna make this a absolutely beautiful rendezvous!"

I looked at her. What she said, it made me remember something. I started to laugh at the thought. "You sound just like BDN!"

            She ignored me. But Richard looked over at me. "Who's BDN?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." 

I looked around at everyone and smiled. "It's been great knowing you all."

Everyone nodded and smiled back. No one cried. There was no need.

            "5 seconds to impact."

5…

The wormhole's gravity pulled us in closer, but it made no difference.

4…

We gathered around Nicolette, letting her know we were with her till the end.

3…

I held my yin-yang, praying that if there was an afterlife, it would be better than this war-torn existence.

2…

A grim smile came to my features. _So much for "Love and Peace."_

1…

Nicolette lashed out with the close-combat lasers. A last ditch effort to die fighting, to die with honor. Our last defiance against a world where honor was laughed at and those who had it died early on.

0…

And the world turned white with agony and heat.

* * * 

So what do you all think? (Oh, and FYI, the *28mm panzer laser cannon, I made that up.)

I hoped you liked it. Don't worry; the title will make sense later on. And yes, the rest takes place on Gunsmoke. The next chapter will be up soon. ( I hope) **evil grin**

Later days!


	2. Strangers and Bar Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or its characters. This is a story involving the cast of Trigun, but is written without the creators consent. Please don't sue me, I'm not making money off of this, this is purely for my own enjoyment. All other characters in this story besides those of Trigun are mine.

Authors Note: wow, this is really fun! I just uploaded my first chapter (though, I haven't figured out how to give the chapter a name. Could someone help? Just put in a review please.) So I just HAD to star typing my next chapter. Hope you're liking this as much as me! Is funness supreme! ^_^

* * *

_The burning, please make it stop! _

It subsided.

_Thank you…_I sighed in relief as it went. Now, I was only warm. My body lay cushioned on something soft. I smiled and inhaled as the wind blew over me.

            _Wait…inhaled? Wind?_

            "Waaaahhhhh!!" 

            I sat up so quick that spots crossed my vision. I spit and blew out my nose, trying to excavate the sand that had taken up residence there.

            "How in the Hell did sand get up my nose?" I asked no one in particular. As the spots cleared, I saw before me the most stark and desolate landscape I could ever remember.

            My eyes were wide in disbelief. "Damn. Where in God's name did I end up? Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

To answer my own question, I decided to try an old trick. I pinched myself. "Ow. Ok, so I'm alive, or something to that effect."

I shaded my eyes from the harsh sun and looked around. 

            _Oh, wait…there are two suns… that's new. Well, if there are two of them now, I'll just dehydrate faster since I seem to be in a desert. Time to take inventory._

Ok, white long sleeve under shirt; blue camouflage tank-top (standard issue uniform); kaki combat pants; shin length black combat boots; dog tags; boot knife; dirk (long dagger); auto-target laser pistil; and .45 Long colt with ammo. I pulled out the .45 from my waistband and looked at it. It had become a standard issue weapon with the Special Corps because of its accuracy and it was small enough to hide but still powerful. Also, it was so heavy that and you could hit people with the thing. As I looked at it, the two suns reflected off the reverse barrel and it reminded me of something.

            "Vash. It's like his." I smiled at this thought. _Now I know why I've always liked it._

My smile faded as I looked at the barrel. _But, it's different too._

I unscrewed the bolts that held the top part of the barrel on. Inside, I found 5 of the 6 black cubes that acted as "insurance" in my line of work. I sighed, remembering how I had used the first one. I sat reminiscing for a few more moments before I shook my head and chided myself for just sitting around,

            "No use dwelling on the past. Gotta work on the present."

I took one last look around, seeing if I was the only one to come here. I sighed, resigning to the fact that I was the only one there. I stood up straight and saluted up to the sky, in honor of my only friends. I hoped that they were all in a better place, and not having to worry about dehydration.

            "Allrighty then. Time to go and figure out where that damned wormhole dropped my ass."

* * *  

            "Ok, I officially detest walking in the desert, with NO WATER!"

I'm cranky. Walking around the desert for 4 and ½ hours was starting to get to me.

            " 'Dun dun dunun, might as well be walking on the sun, dun dunun, might as well be walking on the sun…' "

  Hmmm… singing _Smash Mouth_ didn't seem to be helping any.

            "Ok, new plan. How about I just lay down and die?" 

I looked up at the horizon and shaded my eyes. "Huh?" I blinked a few times and stood up straight. The horizon was wavering from the heat, but there was something dark on it. A city? 

I picked up my pace more and made a B-line for the spot. There was no way I was going to run in this heat to something that I didn't even know if it would help or not, but better to see any way.

* * *

            "Wow. This is nice." 

The dark spot was a town, well a maybe more like a large village. It had only taken me a few more hours to reach it (and they were very painful). I now stood on the boarder, looking in at all the people walking and talking, laughing and shopping. It all looked so peaceful.

            Something thudded at my feet.

It was a ball. I picked it up thinking; _Ball equals kids playing._ I looked around for the pint sized culprits.

            "Hey mister, over here!" A small dark haired boy ran up to me, his face flushed. "Hey mister, can we have our ball back, please?"

            I smiled and tossed him the ball.

            "Thanks mister." He turned and started to run back to his gang of buddies but stopped when I called him back. He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

            "Do you know if there is a well around here?"

            His eyes lit up, happy that he knew something that a grown up didn't. "Sure. Just go down this street, turn right and it'll be down that street." He pointed to the main street, the one that led into the village. I smiled at him. "Thank you." He nodded and ran back to his friends.

            I strolled down the street, kicking up a small cloud of dust as I went. When I turned the corner, I saw the well. It was so beautiful that I ran the rest of the way and almost cried when I got the first mouthful of water down.

            "It's soooo good!"

            I drank some more, but not a lot since I didn't want to make myself sick. After I was done, I took in the buildings. As I did, I thought of that kid again. _Why did he call me "mister"?_ I reached up and scratched my head. Then I got it. "So that's why!" I laughed to myself. _My hair's so short. A buzz-cut._ I smiled and went back to looking at the buildings. There was hotel right here, but that wouldn't do me any good since I didn't have any money. But, I found what I was looking for a few buildings up the street. It was on the right side of the street.

            I walked thru the swinging post doors (I never know what to call these things) and into the bar. The suns shown thru the huge windows around the door, one on either side. Dust motes pranced and completed complex movements wherever the sun was. The dust was everywhere, but that just made it more homey and lived-in which is more my style anyway. 

            The bar was empty of any life except the bartender, a stocky, muscular man with bare arms, a faint paunch and he was as bald as a cue ball. I walked up to the counter and sat down on the comfortably worn bar stool. He looked up from the paper he was reading, his eyes telling me he'd brook no trouble.

            "What can I get you, stranger?" 

            I took in the selection behind him but shook my head. "No thanks. Actually, I was wondering if you knew of any businesses that needed any extra help as of late."

            He squinted at me from behind the counter and leaned forward a little. I beamed at him. His eyes widened and he pulled back. "You're a woman." His deep baritone turned higher in his amazement. My smile broadened. "Yes sir, the last time I checked."

            His face just faintly reddened. "Sorry, it's just you look…" he trailed off sounding apologetic. I nodded. "I know, buts it's a long story, one I'm not in the mood to explain. Anyway, how about those 'want-ads'?" He looked thoughtful as he took another look at me, and then nodded. "I could use some help around here. What can you do?" I thought for a moment then started to rattle off my "skills". "I can cook, some what; clean, wait tables and tend the bar. Though, I got to tell you, mixed drinks are **not **my strong point." He stood for a moment, absorbing what I told him, then nodded. "That's good. You're well rounded. Not many people here order mixed drinks anyway, and if they do it's pretty self explanatory, like "Vodka with water.""

            "All right. May I ask how much you are willing to pay?"

            He did calculations on his fingers for a moment then answered, "Say, $$5 an hour?"

            "Sure. Sounds good to me." 

            "When can you start?"

            "Right now if you need me."

            He looked behind me to the empty bar and a half smile crossed his face. "Maybe not this second, but tonight would be great. 5:30?"

            I nodded and held out my hand. "Name's Nicolae."

            He tried it out. "Nick-oh- lay?" He grimaced, not too happy with calling me that.

            I laughed at the look, the sounding echoing faintly throughout the bar. "Nicky for short."

            He looked grateful not to have to call me by my full name. He grasped my hand and smiled as well. "I'm Jess. Nice to meet you Nicky."

            A thought came to me as we shook hands. "Um, Jess, I hate to ask you this, but do you know of a place I could stay, just until I get my first pay check?" He smiled. "I understand. You can stay in the extra room above the bar. It's not very big, but you're welcome to it."

            I sighed and thanked him. "I really appreciate this. I'll pay you back." He shook his head firmly. "No need. It hasn't been used in ages. Besides, you're paying me with the work you'll be doing. Now, you have a few hours till 5:30, so you're excused to go do whatever you want. Just be back in 3 hours."

            I spent the rest of the day walking around the small town, looking at the shops and watching the people. 3 hours later, when the twin suns were low, but not quite touching the horizon, I headed back to the bar. Jess looked up as I walked thru the doors.

            "Good, right on time. We should be getting the regulars in soon. Watch out for the lowlifes, the few that still come. Not to worry though; you'll be able to pin them on sight."

                                                                                    * * *

            The man walked across the dark sand, his movements hampered more by his bag than the mass slung over his right shoulder. "We're almost there. The town's just a few more iles up ahead. We can stay there till you're well enough to travel again." He shifted the mass slightly higher up on his shoulder. It sighed and twitched, barely, but the man noticed. "Sorry Knives. Hang on a little longer."

                                                                                    * * *

            Ok, so working at the bar wasn't too bad. Most of the patrons, which consisted of all men tonight, were descent to me when they knew I wasn't going to put up with any of their crap. But finding out I was a woman, now that was different…

            A man, decked out in a slightly dusty navy blue two piece suit, sauntered up to the bar, sat down and looked around, taking careful notice of me out of the corner of his eye. Turning back to the counter, he looked me full in the face. His face was as creased as crumpled paper with crow's feet around his pale green eyes and his black hair lay limp on his head. He smiled at me. "Hello there. Could you tell me where Jess is?"

            I was a little taken aback by his question, but I nodded anyway. "Sure, he's in the back, getting some more beer."

            "Ahhh. So you must be his new assistant, are you not?"

            "Yes sir I am. This is my first day…er…night."

            Just then, Jess came out from the back with more beer. He put them up, and then noticed the man before me.

            "Rogers, good to see you again." His eyes, though, said otherwise. The man, Rogers, smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jess. I see you have a new assistant. Would you formally introduce us?"

            Jess stood there for a moment, seeming reluctant to acknowledge Rogers' request. I looked at him, curious at his reluctance. He glanced at me then sighed, as though he was resigning to some unpleasant truth.

            "Rogers, this is Nicky. Nicky, this is Rogers, a regular."

            Rogers grasped my hand and shook it hard. As he looked at me, bewilderment crossed his lined features. Suddenly, he pulled me forward, across the counter and grabbed my chest. I felt his hand thru my shirt as he squeezed my small, but unmistakably bandaged, breasts. He looked astounded at what he felt. Then he shouted, "You're a woman!" The men in the bar all became quiet and looked at us.

            Then, actions ingrained in my brain by the Navy and Specials Corps kicked into action.

            The next thing Rogers knew, he was flying thru the air and landing with a thud on the wooden floors. He was dazed into almost unconsciousness and his nose was bleeding furiously. The other tenants, including Jess, were stunned. 

            I hopped over the counter and stood over Rogers, my face blank but I knew my eyes were blazing with hate.

            "And the last time I heard, you treat women with **far more** respect." I grabbed the back of his shirt, dragged him out onto the sidewalk and flung him across the street into the dirt.

            "Normally I don't hold a grudge, Rogers," I said loudly, enough for the men back in the bar to hear. "But in the future it would be in your best interest to stay away from me, 'cause I might just make an exception." I turned and walked back into the bar, my head held high. No one looked at me as I got behind the counter once again. Jess paled when I looked at him. I knew I still had the fire of hate in my eyes. He gulped. "Nicky, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about Rogers." He paled more and finally looked away.

            My expression softened. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I put my hand on Jess's shoulder, making him look at me. I smiled and explained myself. "Sorry Jess. It wasn't your fault. You did warn me about the lowlifes, I just wasn't paying good enough attention. Forgive me?" 

            He relaxed visibly. His half smile appeared on his features and he nodded, grateful that I was Ok and not mad at him.

I turned to the rest of the people in the bar. My face turned serious as I addressed them. "Now, I meant what I said about respecting women. I don't want to hear of any of you disrespecting them, or I'll come and hunt you down." They all paled at the last bit. I grinned. "Just kidding about that last bit. Go on everyone! Don't let me stop your night." They all smiled and some even laughed. I beamed at them and they all laughed. "Thanks."

                                                                                    * * *

The night was cool. The stars glittered in the heavens, splashed across the sky as if by some mad painter onto black velvet. Vash the Stampede had finally reached the small town.

"Hmmm… it took longer than I'd meant it to-." 

The man over his shoulder, Knives, coughed and twitched. Vash's eyebrows knit in concern for his brother. He quickened his pace and headed into the town.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he heard a thud a few yards in front of him. 

"What was that?" He started to walk toward it, passing the hotel he had been heading for when he heard a voice and stopped.

"Normally I don't hold a grudge, Rogers, but in the future, it would be in your best interest to stay away from me, 'cause I might just make an exception."

Vash watched as the figure, it seemed to be a young man, walked back into the bar.

_Ok, that was interesting. I always pegged this as a quiet town._

He watched as the man who had made the thud staggered to his feet and wobbled down the road and around the corner. Vash shook his head in resignation that the town just wasn't as quiet as it used to be. He turned around and went back to the hotel. He checked into one room with two beds. The porter was kind enough to ask if Vash would like to have a doctor look at his "friend". Vash politely declined, saying that his friend had "sun stroke", but would be fine after a few days of rest.

The porter smiled and nodded.

            Once Vash was in his room, he made sure Knives would be comfortable and headed out to the bar for a drink.

* * *

So how was that? I'm really getting into this. Well, it's late and I've got school in the morning. Next chapter will be up soon.

***Grabs Vash as he tries to escape and runs to room and starts telling him about her day***  

Later days!


	3. Strip Poker

Disclaimers: I don not own Trigun or its characters. I am not making any money off of this story; it is purely for my enjoyment. Oh, and I don't own the song "Walking on the Sun" (or whatever it's called.) by Smash Mouth. NO SUE, NO SUE!

 Authors Note: What's up people, you don't like my story? ;_; Come on, it's not THAT bad. R & R, I beg you! Oh well. On with the insanity. ^_^

* * * 

            Things slowed down in the bar after the fight, which happened around 9:30, and it was pretty empty by 10 pm. Jess and I walked around and talked to the men that were still left. Eventually I got invited to join 3 guys who were playing a lagging game of poker. Jess gave me the Ok, saying they wouldn't try and rough me up, "Not that I think they can.", he said while laughing. He gave me a few bills and said to win him some extra cash. So, I sat down and they deled me in.

            "Ok guys, what's the starting bid?"

            The man to my right, a tow headed guy with a goatee and brown eyes, thought for a moment. "Say, 5 double dollars?" He looked at his companions, who both nodded in agreement.

            _Wait a sec. Double dollars?_

I pulled out one of the bills Jess had given me, and sure enough, at the bottom it read "One Double Dollar". But, it had on it a picture of, what looked like, George Washington.

            _Shit. I do believe I am in the _Trigun_ universe, or something._

            "Uh, sure." I pulled out the role of bills and threw in a $$5. The dealer, a brown haired, dark eyed, weather beaten man, sat across from me and flipped me 5 cards.

            _Not a bad hand._

I got two eights, a jack, a two and a five. I tossed back the 2 and 5, and in return I received a another eight and a six.

The guy to my left and the dealer's right, a skinny guy with blue, shifty eyes and blond curly hair, didn't seem as happy with hand, even when he traded in some cards, because the next thing he did was push his chair back and fold.

            The dealer looked at his quizzically. "Why so soon?"

            The guy shook his head and just watched.

            Oh well. The other two looked to me to start the betting. 

            "Hmmm… Ok, I bet $$10 then."

The guy to my right just shook his head and folded too. Apparently these two hadn't been having good luck as of late. Now it was the dealer's turn. "Fine. I'll see you and raise you $$5."

            "Kay. I'll see you and raise you $$5." It went on like that for another ten minutes before the other two gave up and left. Jess had come over originally with drinks to watch, but had to leave to take care of someone that had come in right as the other two left. It was some blond man.

* * *

            30 minutes later, I was too drunk to form coherent speech and I had to piss like a racehorse. The pot had grown to consist of  $$650, my tank top and my pants. When I'd bet my pants, a collective intake of breath could be heard and I think I heard some choke on their beer. I was too stoned to care or notice. All I wanted was to win this game. Unfortunately, I was out of money.

            The dealer, I learned was named Jack smiled bemusedly. "You gonna fold now?"

            "Fnaw!", was my indignant response. I squinted at my cards, trying to see what I had. I kept forgetting.

            "That's enough. The two of you are done. Show your cards." Jess sounded a little miffed.

            "Oh, come on Jess, I was just about to get her to bet her other shirt. I want to know if it's as interesting as her legs!"

            I could **feel **Jess's scowl at my back. "It's almost midnight, you have my new assistant filled with more beer than a keg **and** you want her other shirt. I don't think so. Now, show your cards!"

            We laid our cards down, mine scattering a little.

            "Oh, for the love of-. Damn it!" Jack didn't sound too happy.

            "Huh? Fwid hi gin?"

            "You won Nicky! Tree eights beet three sevens! You got it all!"

            "Wewy? Wah!" I stood up, (how I managed is beyond me) and started to stager around the bar, cheering myself. I heard a few chuckles and someone snorted their beer (on accident I hope). Unfortunately, being drunk severally impaired my depth perception and I ran into a wall. Thus, causing me to fall and pass out.

* * *

            The bar was quiet when Vash arrived. The only activity seemed to be a poker game. He sat down and the bartender, a large, stocky man came over. He ordered of Keroneko beer and sat watching the poker game. It got really interesting when the young man bet his pants, and he turned out to be a girl! And on her legs was an extensive scar collection that rivaled Vash's own. Vash was so shocked, that he choked on his beer when he gasped with everyone else. Once he stopped coughing and spluttering, he cocked his head to the side to see if would make any sense from a different angle.

            _Nope. Still weird._

He called the bartender over and asked him about it. Jess smiled at the blond man's question.

            "Sure she's a girl. I know, I had to do a double take too. It's the hair."

Vash nodded and went back to watching the game. By now, she was stone cold drunk and having a hard time seeing her cards. Seeing this, her employer went over and forced them to show their hands. He was not too happy at having his new assistant too drunk to focus on anything.

            But, she won. 

            _Wow. I wasn't expecting that._

And what sent him into fits of laughter, was how funny she looked getting up, wobbling around the room and cheering for herself. It was so funny, that he snorted half his beer before he could stop himself. Of course, he became concerned when she ran into the wall and passed out. He was the only one left in the bar, since the loser had left a second before. This being the case, he got up and helped the bartender take her up to her room above the bar.

            "Man, she's heavier than she looks.", Vash observed.

            "Yeah, but it sure helps her to defend what's hers. Like with that guy she chucked across the street. Did you see it?"

            "Yes, but I thought she was a man." He laughed at himself and the bartender nodded.

By then, they had reached the room. It was small but with clean, whitewashed walls. A paned window on the wall opposite the door looked out over the dark street in front of the bar. The bed was under the window. When they laid her down, she sighed and flipped onto her stomach.

            "Good. At least I won't have to watch her."

            "Uh, should we take her shoes off or something?"

            Jess looked at him.

            "NO! I didn't mean it like that! Just her shoes to make her more comfortable." He was blushing furiously.

            Jess looked at him a moment longer. "Ok, why not."

            "What about her pants?"

            "Don't even think about it." Jess hissed.

            "What?! We put them on."

            "No."

            "Fine, just a thought."

            "Well, keep your thoughts to yourself."

            They pulled off her shoes and got her under the covers without any "compromising incidents". They left Nicky sound asleep and went back sown to the main bar. When they were down stairs, Jess turned to the blond man and looked him straight in the eyes.

            "Thank you for helping me with Nicky."            

            Vash smiled. "No problem. I was happy to help."

He started to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Jess stood with his hand out. "You forgot to pay for the beer."

            sweet drop "Oh, sorry. Here." 

Vash handed him a $$5. Jess nodded and watched the blond walk down the street to the hotel.

            He turned back to the bar and a half smile graced his face.

            _That one's going to be trouble. I'll bet my last double dollar on it._

* * * 

            Well, what do you all think? It's getting good isn't it. I'm enjoying this. ^_^

Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter. Later Days!!

: : : Grads Vash and Knives as they try to hide in the corner and drag them away to talk about the next chapter. : : : 

  my mom-  0_o  I don't want to know. 

: : : Vash and Knives are heard yelling in the background. : : :   

Kuroneko :  Mya  =^_^= 


	4. Donuts and Revelations

I don not own Trigun or any of its characters. I own all others.

Authors Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I posted. Any way, not to worry people, it's going to get better. Please R&R before I loose the will to keep posting this! : : : Sad face: : :  Oh well. On with the show. ^_^

* * * 

            _Well, that was fun._

Vash mused as he strolled down the sidewalk. The porter was dozing when he returned to the hotel.

            _No wonder. It's almost midnight._

The stairs squeaked faintly as he climbed to the second floor. The hall was silent and so was his room.

            _That's to be expected, I suppose._

The room was cool and dark. A small sliver of light came from the half curtained window and shone on the two twin beds. Vash stood for a moment and watched his twin and went to him.

            "How are you feeling Knives?" he whispered. Putting his hand on Knives' forehead he didn't feel any abnormal temperature. Relief washed over him. Sighing, Vash walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

            He didn't take long, knowing he had his twin to take care of. But it felt so good to get all the sand, sweat and dirt off of his person. Getting out, he folded up the white shirt and kaki pants he'd worn and put on his black and white pajamas. He fixed up some warm water in a chipped basin and went to give his brother a good cleaning.

            Knives was quiet the throughout the whole process. Unconscious or asleep, Vash couldn't tell. He only showed signs of life when Vash was cleaning his wounds. He was being as careful as he could, but Knives stiffened and his eyes twitched faintly at his brother's gentle touch.

            "I'm sorry Knives." _I hate to see you like this. _Vash's eyes were sad, as he looked at his other half. Sighing, he patted Knives dry and tucked him back under the covers. He stood for a moment looking at Knives, then draped his lanky frame into the chair in the corner.

            "Well, this is a pretty safe place to stay for a while." The ex-gunman was silent for a moment, then smiled and continued. "When I went to the bar, there was a poker game going on. One of the players looked like a young man, but he turned out to be a girl! You should have seen her when she got drunk…."

            He continued into the wee hours of the morning, telling his sleeping twin of all that had happened that evening. It was 3am before he fell asleep.

                                                                                    * * * 

            I staggered down the stairs the next morning with a hangover bigger than my ego. Jess looked up from the paper he was reading and cocked an eyebrow and gave me a half smile as I squinted in the bright sunlight streaming thru the windows.

            "It lives."

            I looked at him and grimaced. "What time is it?"

            "Oh, about 10:30. I didn't think you'd be up this soon. Not with how stoned you were last night."

            "Last night?" Then it hit me. I groaned. "Oh, Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Not to worry. No one has come in yet. Go get cleaned up and I'll fix you something for that hangover."

            I nodded, which caused a huge throb in the forehead, and headed back up stairs. After I'd showered and brushed my teeth (I found a toothbrush and paste in a drawer in the bathroom.) I rubbed out my hair and shook out my clothes. I left my pistil and the dirk under my bed since I hardly ever carried them around except in fights, and went down the stairs.

Jess was straightening up the tables, so I went to fix up the counter and to restock the drinks. When I came back from the stock room, Jess was standing at the front of the counter watching me that half smile of his. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. Quite the opposite. You took the initiative to do what was needed without asking. I knew I was putting up with you for a reason."

I flushed slightly at the half complement and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Uh, hey, how about that hangover cure?"

He nodded and came back behind the counter and started to mix a few pills and water together. As I fiddled in my pockets, I felt something hoped and metal-like. Pulling it out, I found my one pair of earrings, small silver hoops. I put them on as Jess turned and handed me the concoction. He took in my knew adornments with interests. "They're very becoming. You can tell you a girl now."

I chuckled and took a swig of the drink. "Hmm…not bad."

He nodded and tilted his head, meaning me to drink it all. I did, happy that it was quickly taking my hangover away.

"You hungry?" He asked.

Before I could answer, my stomach gave a loud cry of discontent. I blushed and Jess nodded. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

He pulled out some money from his pocket and handed me $$10. "Go down to the bakery and get something."

"Jess, I can't take your money."

He cocked an eyebrow. "After how much you won me lat night, this is nothing."

He led me out onto the sidewalk and pointed to the right, down the street. "Go up that way. It'll be on your left."

"But Jess…"

He pushed me onto the street gently. "No 'buts'. Get going. I want you back in 15 minutes, all right?"

I smiled and jogged slowly up the street.

                                                                        * * *

Vash awoke with a sneeze at that morning. He looked around the room, unable to pinpoint the cause of his consciousness. He shrugged and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came out, about 30 minutes later, he was dressed in his white shirt and kaki pants from yesterday, all clean and his hair looking like an upside-down broom. 

He went striding over to the window and threw open the curtains, flooding small room with a fountain of golden light from the double suns. Turning to Knives, whose bed was closest to the window, he turned down the covers down and propped his brother into a more sitting position.

"That way, you'll have something nice to look at."

_Although it could very well be lost on you._

He stood for a while longer looking out over the town. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, telling him it was time to eat.

sweet drop "Ok, time to get me something to eat. Do you want anything Knives?"

…..

"Ok. I'm going to the bakery to get some donuts. I'll be back soon."

                                                                        * * *

The bakery was easy to find. It was small but brightly painted (or it would be if the sun and wind hadn't worked on it.) and everything had a faint layer of dust on it. The woman behind the counter was plump and happy to get a customer. 

"Hello there, Miss. How may I help you this morning?"

Scanning the pastries and confections in the glass fronted countered, my eyes widened when I say them. 

_Yeah! They have donuts!_

I looked back up to the woman and smiled back at her. 

"May I have some donuts please?"

She nodded. How many would you like dear?" 

I pulled out the $$10 that Jess had given me and handed it to her. "However many this will get me."

She laughed, a high chime that rang thru the shop. "2 dozen. You sure you want that many?"

I nodded. "Yes mam. I haven't had donuts in a long while and I feel like splurging this morning."

She laughed again and went back to get them. As she left, a man came thru the door. He was tall, around 6 feet, with blond spiked hair, a white shirt and kaki pants.

_Oh, my, GOD._

Only my training, and the fear of scarring the crap out of him, screaming and tackling him. He came over and stood to my right. He smiled down at me. (Not that he had far down to look. I'm 5-foot 9in.) 

"Hi! You're that girl from the bar last night. You feeling better?"

I blushed and nodded, not trusting my voice.

_Damn. He is a fox!_

The woman came back and handed me the bag of donuts. "Here you go dear. 2 dozen donuts fresh from the oven."

I thanked her and stood back to let Vash order. "2 dozen donuts for me too, please."

The woman looked a little sad, but still smiled. "I'm sorry dear. Those were our last. It will take another 2 hours to bake more. Can I get you something else, muffins perhaps?"

Vash looked crestfallen as he shook his head. "No thank you." 

I felt bad for him. So, I decided to do something about it. "You can half of mine."

He turned and looked at me, hopeful but slightly disbelieving. "Really? You don't mind?"

I smiled. "Not at all."

His face lit up. "Wow, thank you!"

I thanked the woman again and we left the bakery.

                                                            * * *

_This girl is very nice to share her donuts with me._ Vash thought happily as they walked back down the street. _And she looks nice with the earrings. You can actually tell she's a girl now._

He turned to her and beamed. "I really appreciated this."

She nodded, smiled and handed him the bag of donuts.

His grinned widened and immediately shoved one in his mouth. "Mmm…mese are mrweawry gwood."

She laughed, a deep alto-soprano, and stopped. Vash turned to look at her. She was still smiling.

"Sorry. I just figured we should formally introduce ourselves. My name is Nicolae." She bowed slightly.

He faced her. "My name is …um…Vash." He tilted forward and blushed, afraid that telling her his name was a bad idea. But, her smile only grew.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vash the Stampede." She said his full name quietly.

His blush grew. "I never said my name was…" He trailed off, as she had started laughing. He frowned. "What?"

She stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but, honestly, how many 'Vash's can there be?" She raised her eyebrows. "Am I wrong?"

Vash looked sunburned. "No."

"Ok. That's what I thought." She started walking again. "We better get going. I have to be back at the bar soon." She grabbed 2 donuts out of the bag as she passed and shoved one in her mouth. "Crome hon!"

Vash just looked blankly after her for a moment, then trotted to catch up."

                                                                        * * *

Once we reached the bar, I slid behind the counter and Vash sat on one the stools in front. The donuts were gone in about 5 minutes.

"How long have you been here?"

I jumped at the question. He'd been silent for a while.

"Uh, I got here yesterday. Coming here was a fluke really. I was out in the desert and saw this place on the horizon, and here I am. What town is this anyway."

"It's called Slater town. It's more like a large village though."

I nodded.

After a few moments, Jess came out from the stock room. "That was quick." He saw Vash and nodded to him. "Good to see you again." He said curtly. 

That surprised me. His tone and that he knew Vash.

"You know him?" I pointed to Vash.

Jess nodded. "He helped me carry you up to your room last night."

"Ack! Not that." I put my head on the counter.

Vash looked surprised. "It wasn't a big deal you aren't heavy."

"That's not it. I…"

Jess put his big hand on my shoulder. "What is it, Nicky?"

"I didn't have pants on and I was drunk!" I jumped up and charged up the stairs.

                                                                        * * *

Vash looked bewilderedly around. "What just happened?"

Jess sighed. "I don't think we should have told her that. It upset her. I doubt she would have acted that way if she were coherent. And she wouldn't have bet her clothes."

"So, you think us seeing her scars, that's what upset her?"

"Yeah. She may act and even look like a guy, but she's still a woman, and sensitive about her body."

"Why? A lot of people have scars. Why should she worry."

"I don't know. Maybe it's not so much that she has them, but how she got them."

"But, people can't tell how she got them."

Jess shook his head. "Doesn't matter. She's still ashamed. I think we should go apologize."

Vash nodded.

They headed up the stairs. Jess knocked softly on her door. "Nicky, will you hear us out?"

No answer.

He sighed. "Look, we're sorry. But, what else could we do? There was no way I was going to let him try and put your pants on, fondle you in some way…"

"HEY!!" Vash was scarlet with embarrassment and rage. "I was NOT…"

Jess smacked his head, quieting him. "And have you wake up and be mad!"

The bed squeaked faintly. "Who tried to put my pants on?"

The two men looked at each other.

"He did!" Jess said quickly.

"What!? I thought it would be a good idea! I'm sorry!" He was indignant.

The door cracked open and Nicolae poked her head out and squinted at Vash. "You tried to put my pants on…Eriks?" 

Vash was a little surprised that she had picked a different name to call him. Especially THAT name. "Uh, yeah. But I was only trying to help! I…"

She reached out and put a hand over his mouth and smiled. "Thank you."

She walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs. Turning around she looked at the two men.

"Well, come on. I heard a customer come in."

She raced down the stairs. The men looked blankly at each other, shrugged and followed. 

* * *

Yeah!!! It's done! Sorry it took so long. I've already written past chapter 5, so it's just a matter of getting them typed. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll go start the next one.   GeminiStampede–Later Days! ^_^               


	5. Voices from the Past

A/N   YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!!!! I got my first review!!! I so happy!! Thank you sooooooooooooo much Mistress Hotaru and I hope your coffee crisis was taken care of. ^_^ 

Now, we finally get to the pot chapter!! Sorry it was so slow getting up. Hope u luv it.

Kuroneko  =^_^=

* * *

            Nicky was taking care of the man who had come in, and Jess and Vash (or Ericks, as Jess knew him) were sitting at the bar. Jess was reading the paper and Vash was watching Nicky.

"What was with the mood swing? It was as though she was a completely different person."

Jess looked up at Vash, to Nicky, then back to his paper. "No idea. Don't worry about it."

"Come on!" Vash said disbelievingly. "One minute she's fine, the next she's up in her room, having a fit at us, and THEN she comes out all happy-go-lucky to serve a customer. What's up with that?"

Jess didn't answer.

Vash sighed. _Maybe it's her time of the month, or something._

Nicky walked over and behind the bar and started to pull out a few beers.

            "Are you all right?"

            She looked at Vash, his face showing genuine concern. 

She gave him a half smile. "Yeah. Hang on. We'll talk in a minute."

She left to go give the guy his drinks. When she returned, she sat on the stool next to Vash. "I'm sorry."

            Vash was taken aback. "Why?"

            She sighed. 

_It's never easy to admit being wrong._

"For acting like I did. I'm normally not that emotional. I just got…embarrassed. Neither of you did anything."

            Vash recalled a similar meeting with the Insurance Girls. Although, his scars were a lot worse than the ones on her legs. But, still, it was embarrassing and he could relate to where she was coming from on this.

            "It's Ok. I understand." He smiled and she looked grateful.

            "I meant to ask you, before my fit, what are you doing in Slater?"

            Vash thought for a moment. No one knew his brother, so what was the harm? "I'm here taking care of my brother. This is a quiet town, so I figured it would be a good place to take him."

            Her face darkened slightly at the mention of Knives. "Your brother."

            Vash nodded.

            She looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

            Vash saw the sudden change in her attitude this time, so he decided that now might be a good time to leave her to herself. He had no desire to go thru another fit today. Clearing his throat, he decided to make his escape. "Speaking of which, it's been a while since I checked on him, so I'll go and come back a little later, alright?" 

            He watched her for a moment, waiting for an acknowledgement to his proposal. But, her gray eyes, rimmed with gold as they were around the pupil, were distant and unresponsive. Frowning, he stood up. 

            "Um, I guess I'll see you a bit later then. Bye."

            Vash turned and walked slowly out of the bar, and shuffled down the dusty street to the hotel to contemplate the days happenings so far and, he supposed, to check on Knives.

                                                                        * * *

            _His brother. I had completely forgotten about him. Millions Knives. Huh, more like Millions OF Knives. That man is the absolute worst thing to happen to this planet, and especially to Vash!_

            Rage broke over me in a wave as I thought this, but was gone just as quickly, leaving nothing but sympathy and mild irritation. Sympathy for Vash for having to put up with Knives, and mild irritation at Knives for showing up just when I was starting to relax.

            I sighed. _Well, that'll teach me to relax, even when I'm dead._

I vaguely heard Vash say that he would be back later on and then his retreating footsteps out of the bar.

            _You know very well you are not dead._

            I sat up, straight as a board, upon hearing that Voice. 

            _When did YOU get back?_ I demanded of it.

            _Stupid, I'm a part of you. I'm always here. I have just chosen to remain silent. You have been very interesting to watch, trying to live up the Code of Honor you and your squad lives by. You honestly thought that by giving them a Code, they wouldn't turn out like you…or should I say, US?_

I could almost feel the smile in the Voice. I grimaced. _You take that back! They WERE better than us, all of them! We could never hope to equal any of them._

Again, I felt the smile. _And just why would we want to? You know loved doing it. You loved the chaos and destruction, and most of all, the ki-_

I shoved my hands over my ears. _Shut up! Just go already, damn you!_

            I mentally grabbed the source of the Voice, and shoved it to the very depths of my mind, where it would have a harder time speaking. But before I could stop it, the Voice dredged up a picture and flashed it in my mind's eye.

            My brother.

I shoved the picture down to the last fleeting remnants of the Voice's faint and maniacal laughter. I sat a moment longer, checking on Jess, who had remained oblivious of the whole exchange and my strange behavior, and getting my bearings. I started fingering the hilt of my .45. Yanking my hand away and shoving the Voice down even farther, I stood up and slid over the bar top and began reorganizing the liquors from the left to the fight.

            "What ARE you doing?"

            I looked up at Jess standing behind me, confusion on his weathered features. I frowned a little, thinking it was obvious, but slapped that thought down quickly and smiled at him faintly embarrassed that I had been caught. 

            "I'm…reorganizing the liquor."

            Now it was his turn to frown. "Yes, I can see that, but why are you doing it?"

            I went back to reorganizing the bottles as I talked. 

            "I need something to do with my hands. They're too idle right now." The bottles clanked together lightly in the now empty bar. The man who I had served had left while Vash and I had been talking. Thankfully, I'd made him pay when I gave him the beers. Jess watched me for a few more moments before commenting.

            "Well, that's fine and all, but you're going to have to tell me how you're organizing them."

            I stopped and walked back to the left side of the rack.

            "It's simple. They are all in alphabetical order. A-Z."

            Jess just stood looking at the rack for a moment, and then shrugged. "Fine by me." He glanced up at the clock that hung over the bar entrance. "We should be getting the noon rush in a few minutes. Do you think you're up to this?"

            I held my head up, slightly affronted at his lack of trust in me, before I realized he was joking and relaxed. "Of course. I can handle anything." When I said this, I heard faint laughter from deep within my mind and a thought a struck me.

            "Hey jess, what day is it today?"

            He looked back at me. "Saturday, why?"

            _Well that makes sense. The Voice is always strongest on this day."_

"Oh, it's just that, today is my birthday."

            Surprise crossed his features and his face was split by a wide grin. "Well, congratulations. How old are you, or must the woman's age remain a secret from all men?"   

            I giggled at this last bit. "No, it's alright. I'm 18 today."

                                                                        * * *

            When he returned to his room, Vash noticed that noticed Knives had shifted away from the bright, open window. Vash gave a half smile at this, happy that his twin was still showing signs of life and possible recovery. 

            "Good. I'm glad that you're finally moving a bit. I was worried that you be paralyzed and I'd have to drag your carcass from one town to the next!" 

            He started laughing at what he thought was something obviously funny.

            "Sop that. It's annoying as Hell."

            Vash froze at the cold intonation of the voice. He turned quickly to find a very disgruntled Knives starring unblinkingly at him from the bed. He cringed a little at the look his twin was giving him before he spoke. "You're awake."

            Knives glared at Vash, who in turn took a step back, away from him brother's menacing gaze. Knives finally redirected his stare to the rest of the room, his mood sinking with the realization of where he was.

            "Yes, and I see you saw fit to bring me to some human riddled settlement."

            His glare returned to the blond gunman who, instead of backing away, looked out the window and over the tops of the town buildings. "I didn't know what else to do." He whispered this more to himself that to his unblinking twin.

            Knives grunted at this remark, obviously not believing Vash, but not finding it important enough to say anything. He started shifting his weight in the bed, try to sit up and thus feel less vulnerable. Unfortunately for him, this caused the wounds on his thighs to stretch and reopen. He sucked in air, surprise and pain showing on his handsome features. Vash took this as a sign of his needed intervention and walked quickly over to his still struggling brother. He placed a hand firmly on Knives' chest, stopping any further movement.

            "Stop moving, you'll reopen them all at this rate."

            Knives again glared at his brother but remained still, even as Vash maneuvered him into a sitting position. After making sure Knives was sitting comfortably, Vash pulled the one chair in the room from the corner and over to the bedside. After settling his gangly body into the chair, he watched his twin for a moment before engaging him in conversation.

            "How long have you awake?"

            Knives blinked at this question, but showed no other emotion. "I woke up about 45 minutes ago. When I saw where I was, I went back to sleep, hopping that it was some kind of nightmare. You reawakened me just now with your crowing."

            Vash blushed slightly at the rebuke.

            "Why did you leave me here alone, anyway?"

            Vash scratched the back of his head as he answered. "I was hungry, no I went for some breakfast."

            Knives glanced out the window and then accusingly at his brother. "It's almost noon."

            Sweat drop "Ok, so it was a late breakfast."

            Knives rolled his eyes in response. "How long was I out?"

            The blond gunman looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "About 3 days."

            "And how long have we been in this town?"

            "Since last night."  

            "We should leave soon."

            Vash nodded. "We will, once you're fit to travel again."

            "I'm fine. We can leave now." He started to get up as he said this.

            Vash stood up and once again restrained him with a hand to his chest. "I don't believe that for a second. You are staying in this bed until you are completely better."

            Knives tensed under his touch but stayed put. "Are those Insurance people with you?"

            Vash almost choked on his own saliva. He'd been trying not to think about them. Especially after Meryl said that she -

            _No! I'm not even going to think about that._

            "Uh, no there not with us."

            Knives had seen his brother's first reaction, but didn't say anything. Vash sat fidgeting for a few moments under his brother's scrutiny before he picked up the conversation.

            "Are you hungry?"

            "No."

            Vash sat for a few more minutes not knowing what to say or do, and Knives just sat looking out the window, silent and brooding. Vash sighed and shrugged his thin, broad shoulders. "Fine. I'll fix you something for later and then I'm going back to the bar."

            Knives turned and watched as his brother got up and went into the kitchen. Pans clattered together and once, Knives heard Vash curse quite loudly as he apparently smashed his hand with one of the pans, witch Knives found quite amusing. Smells eventually wafted thru to the bedroom, where Knives sat, staring at nothing in particular. Vash walked back into the room, carrying a plate and favoring his left hand. He set the plate down on the stand beside Knives' bed. On it was toast, an egg and a salmon sandwich. 

            Knives inspected the food with a critical eye, and then turned to take in the happy smile on Vash's face. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

            Vash shrugged. "You might GET hungry while I'm out, so if you do, you can have this."

            Knives looked slightly incredulous. "You mean you're going to leave me again?"

            "Yes. It's only for a little while."

            Ice-blue eyes met green.

            "Why?" Knives demanded.

            "I'm going to the bar to meet a friend."

            Knives was obviously not happy with that. "What 'friend'?"       

            His twin smiled indulgently at his paranoid nature. "A girl I met there last night."

            Knives grimaced. How could his brother stand to be around those filthy things? "What about me?"

            "What, do you want to meet her too?" Vash asked jokingly.

            Knives turned and went back to staring out at the sky. "Hardly. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

            "I don't know. Try to get better. The sooner you do, the sooner we get to leave."

            Knives crossed his arms and huffed, which pulled at the wounds on his arms, and caused him to wince. He closed his eyes and settled into sleep, deciding that healing would be the best course of action for now.

            Vash smiled. "Good. I'll be back soon."

            Knives didn't acknowledge, which didn't bother Vash. He turned, opened the door and left.

                                                                                    * * *

            Jess was right when he said we'd be busy. Thankfully I only had to intervene in one brawl before they knew not to start one. We were busy for about an hour and a half before almost everyone left. By then, my right hand was wrapped in a cloth and soaking a bucket of ice. One of the men in the brawl wouldn't listen when I told him to stop so I had to give him a good one in the jaw. And it was a lot harder than it looked.

            Jess and I had both straightened up the chairs and tables, getting everything back in order. There were still a few men around, but those were just the regular bar flies. Jess and I got two stools behind the bar and sat, him reading the paper and he half a sleep with my hand in the ice.

            "Hey Jess?"

            He didn't look up from his paper. "Yeah?"

            "Can I use the shooting range in the back later on, to loosen up my hand?"

            "Sure. But how did you know about it?"

            "I found it while I was in the sock room getting a few boxes of whisky."

            He just grunted and I went back to being half asleep.

            "Does it hurt?"

            I slowly opened my eyes, surprised to see two green ones staring right back at me.

            "WAH!!" I half yelled and tumbled backwards off the stool. Or, I would have if a hand hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

            Once I got my balance back, I saw that, low and behold, it was Vash who had scarred the crap out of me!

            "What did you sneak up on me for?!" I yelled at the blond in front of me.

            He looked abashed at my words. "I'm sorry."

"And well you should be for almost putting my new apprentice in the hospital!" Jess yelled.

"Come off it Jess! I'm fine." 

            I looked back at Vash, who was looking like a whipped puppy.__

            I sighed and smiled at him. "It's alright. I'm ok, really. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just don't put your face that close to mine in the future." 

            He nodded.

            "Now, what was it that you asked me?"

            He pointed to my wrapped hand, which was now out of the tub. "I wondered if it hurt a lot."

            I put my hand back in the tub. "No. It's just swollen. No big deal. So, what's up?"

            He shifted his weight on the stool before answering. "Me brother woke up."

            I sat dead still. Memories of what I had seen flashed in my head. Entire town populations, gone. And the Seeds ships.

            "Nicky? Nicky, are you ok?"

            My thoughts spun me back to the present. Vash was watching me, concern in his bright green eyes.

            I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Yes, I'm fine."

            Vash didn't look as though he believed me. I thought again of the Seeds ships and the missing populace, and I started to finger the hilt of my .45.

            "Where are you two staying?" I'm not quite sure why I asked that, it just kind of popped out.

            He looked a bit startled, but answered. "At the hotel."

            I nodded absently. Realizing I was still fingering the hilt, I yanked my hand away and stood up. I grabbed a cloth from under the counter and started wiping off the top. 

            Vash sat quietly as I did this, content to watch. The few bar flies eventually left, about 2 hours before sundown. Jess had gotten up and was in the back for about a half an hour cleaning up, when he came back out to find Vash and I playing poker and looking board out of our minds. He took in the time and nodded.

            "Ok, you can go back to the shooting range. We probably won't have any customers anymore tonight anyway. You know where it is Nicky. Door on the far wall in the stockroom."

            I smiled and headed back. Vash looked from me to Jess.

            Jess sighed then nodded. "You can go too Ericks."

            Vash got up and followed me to the range. It was an enclosed dugout behind the stockroom. It was long and pretty wide. Multiple targets were set up at varying distances, with different sizes and all facing different directions.

            Jess called out from the front. "Now don't go getting hit by a stray bullet. We wouldn't want to be at the hospital on your birthday now would we?" We both heard him chuckle.

            "Is it really your birthday?" Vash asked.

            I nodded and looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm 18 today." 

            He smiled. "Congratulations."

            I turned back to the range and pulled out my .45 Long-colt from my waistband.

            I heard Vash take in a sharp breath as I loaded the six bullets. I grinned at his reaction. It was expected, although, his wasn't for the same reason as most. 

            "You're surprised. Why is that?"

            He was silent a moment. "It's just that…it looks identical to the ones my brother and I carry. And they were custom made."

            "Well, mine was custom made too."

            He didn't respond at once. But he did ask another question after a moment. "Why did you want to come back here?" I shifted my stance more to the left before I answered. "My trigger finger has been itching all day. This is the second best way I know to calm it."

            I fired all six shots in rapid succession. All but one his the targets dead on. The one that didn't, hit slightly to the left. I lowered my gun and turned to look at Vash, the smirk still on my face. His eyes were riveted to the targets. 

            "How…how did you do that? They were all facing different directions."

            My smirk turned into a wicked grin. "Practice."

            He finally looked at me. "Practice?"

            The grin still hung on my lips, like a lingering cough. "Sure. Fighting almost every day life, it tends to make you a good shot, wouldn't you agree?"

            He paled slightly and said nothing. I felt my grin widen and I saw him pale even more. Why had I said that? I hadn't wanted to say that! I felt my mind slipping to back to join the Voice as it ran thru memories of that other life. It seemed to have taken over my mind and body. 

            "Fighting is a way of life for some people, Vash.  My  life was one such life, where everyone kills one way and dies in another. It all did strange things to people. But it was damn good fun!"

            I watched this little speech from the depths of my mind. I heard and saw the Voice laugh at what is was doing. It was a sound utterly devoid of any happiness, even to my ears. Vash backed up when he heard it and I could see the fear on his face. My mind was suddenly engulfed by the visions of my life, of chaos and blood, my soul demanding to be returned to the life for which I was so perfectly suited.

            And then, it was all gone, replaced by nothingness and whiteness. And a new Voice came to my ears, a Voice that both of us, me and Other Voice, found divine and comforting.

            _That was not your destiny._

            That sentence, said by an unknown Voice, echoed in my mind and flung me out of its depths and into the present.

            Vash was gone.

            I heard him hurrying thru the bar and leaving me, alone. My gun slid out of my sweaty hand, dust rising in a ring as it thudded to the floor. My legs gave and I slumped to my knees beside it.

            _What's happening to me? Why did I act like that, toward Vash?! _

            The Other Voice spoke again, kindly.

            _Because it is who you are. The Voice is part of you and must be released._

            _NO! I can't do that! The Voice is evil and must be kept at bay!_

_            But it is a part of you. The more you keep suppressing it, the stronger and angrier it is. You must let it out. You must let it-_

_            Shut Up!! _

            The Other Voice was silent._ Just shut up and leave me alone! Just leave me alone._

I curled into a fetal position on the floor as the Other Voice receded, feeling almost sad, and the Voice just returned to the depths of my mind, it too feeling sad and fatigued. They were both gone, Vash too, leaving me alone, to cry in despair until the blessed darkness of sleep took me.

* * *

A/N    wow, that took a long time. I hope you all liked this one. We finally get to the root of the story. Heehe

I would just like to say thank you again to Mistress Hotaru for the review, it just made my day!!^_^

Now I must go and start the next chappie!

            - Later Days!! 

             


	6. It's all in your Mind

     A/N   Alright. I finally got this one up. Sorry for the long wait. And SOMEONE messing up the program thingy that lets us put up new chappies did NOT help it!! And, wow, I just figured out the whole damn plot of the story! Can you believe I had NO IDEA where I was going with this??  And just so you all know, I write down every chapter in longhand before I type it. I don't know why, I don't write rough drafts of anything else. (Please, just bare with me.) So, hope this ones good and PLEASE, R&R. (to Mistress Hotaru: I hope the story is living up to expectations.^_^) Oh, and I don't own Trigun or its characters.  

* * *

Vash rushed out of the bar without even talking to Jess. He hurried down the street in the twilight, heading for the hotel. Once in his room, he stripped and got into the shower.

            _What the Hell was that?! Something was terribly wrong with Nicolae and…damn,  it scares me._

Vash stood in the shower awhile, thinking on his friend's sudden and drastic change.

            _What are you doing in there?_

            Knives' rude intrusion on his thoughts brought the gunman back to the present. 

            _Huh?_

Knives sighed mentally.

            _You've been in there for 20 minutes. How long are you going to take?_

            Vash didn't answer. He climbed out of the shower and dried off. Once he had his pajamas on, he went into his share bedroom with Knives (which was the room you walked into when you first enter the hotel room.) and sat and the chair set beside Knives' bed. 

            "What's wrong?" Knives asked, curious as to his brother's unusual silence. Vash just shook his head and looked out the window, 3 of the 5 moons visible, including the 5th moon. Suddenly, something hit him square in the face.

            "Aahhhh!" was all the surprise the Humanoid Typhoon was able to express before he toppled onto the floor. 

            Knives chuckled as Vash threw off the pillow and sat up on the floor, scowling at his blue-eyed brother. 

            "What the Hell was that for?!" he demanded.

            Still smirking, Knives explained his random, though characteristic, action. 

            "As much as I hate it when you're loud and obnoxious, I hate it more when you're silent and brooding."

            Vash just sat there, still baffled by his brother's actions, and then returned to looking out the window.

            "I was thinking about a friend."

            Knives rolled his eyes at his brother's preoccupation with a human.

            "Again with this 'friend' of yours! What is it now?"

            Vash got up and sat on his bed.

            "Something happened tonight. We were in the back of the bar, in the shooting range, when she started acting strange. She..."

            He stopped, unable to find the right words to best explain what had happened. He showed his twin his memories of that event, via telepathy. 

            "Hmmm...yes, that is odd, even for a human." He looked curiously at his brother. "But you haven't said why you're worried."

            Vash sighed, knowing it was quite useless to tell his brother things like this, but giving it a shot anyway.

            "It's **because **it's odd that I'm worried about her. I think she's a good person Knives, and I consider her a friend, and I look out for my friends."

            Knives snorted. "What, like how you looked out for Wolfwood?"

            Vash looked up sharply at his brother. "Don't bring him into this Knives." His tone was a warning.

            "The man is dead. Forget about him already."

            "I can't. He was my friend. A good friend, just like I hope Nicky will be."

Knives was beside himself in the fact that his brother **still** insisted that humans were his friends!

            "What is going on in that damned head of yours?! Humans are not our friends! How can you want to be friends with a human, especially one that you only met this morning?" He was incredulous.

            Vash had regained his color and just shook his head sadly. 

            "I don't expect you to understand."

            He crawled under his bed-sheets and was quickly asleep.

            Knives sat up late, thinking on all the humans his brother professed to be friends with. 

            _Even someone I sent to watch and track him._

            He pondered this new human who had intruded in on him and his twin's life.

            _She will need to be taken care of. Not right now, but eventually ._

            All of the humans had to die, but he'd settle for the humans who tried to trick his brother with lies about friendship. Until he was fit enough to take them all out, that is. He watched his brother's sleeping form for a moment before finally settling down and going to sleep.

* * *

            I woke up early the next morning, in bed. After dragging myself out from under the covers and cleaning up, I headed down stairs to find Jess in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway a moment, watching him.

            "Whatcha' doooin'?"

            He jumped and whirled around. His eyes softened and he smiled his half smile when he saw me.

            "Nicky, you're finally up, I'm glad to see. I was worried about you, finding you passed out in the back..." He stopped and looked concernedly at me. 

            "What happened last night?"

            I thought of last night, the events fresh in my mind and I just couldn't believe myself. I looked up, and I suppose my face showed some of my depression and embarrassment, because Jess's expression changed when he saw it.

            It went from one of concern, to one of guarded anger and suspicion. 

            "Did Ericks try to force himself on you?"

            It took me a moment to realize who he was referring to, but I blushed furiously when I figured it out.

            "Oh Jess…NO!!"

            I shook my head violently.

            "No, no, no! I promise, nothing happened. I was just exhausted, you know, fatigue and all that. Don't worry." 

            He looked skeptical, but he relented in his enquiries. 

Turning to look behind me, I saw the clock above the bar door pronounce the time as 7:15.

            "I'm making stew. It'll be ready in less than an hour."

            I turned back and looked at the pot on the stove Jess was stirring and gave him a half smile.

            "Thanks. Since we don't open for another hour and 15 minutes, would you mind if I did something really quick? Promise I'll be back in time for stew."

            He nodded. "Sure. But take it easy. I don't want to have to come looking for you to find out that you're passed out in the street."

            I chuckled softly and left, my boots thudding quietly on the wooden floor. Out on the street it took me a moment to discern where the hotel was. Seeing it up the street, I took a left and walked quickly up to it, a small trail of desert dust following in my wake. The porter was kind enough to tell me which room Knives and Vash were staying in. (It defiantly wasn't a high class hotel.) The slightly warped stairs protested faintly at my passing. The hall was silent, but lit warmly by the window at the far end of the hall. Their room was on the left side. I paused outside their door.

            _What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? Did I scare him off too?_

            My hand faltered.

            _But, he needs to know at least a little of what happened._

I knocked softly.

            …

            No response.

            Grasping the cold metal knob, I slowly pushed open the door and stuck my hand in.

            "It's just me Vash. Look, I really think we should…talk."

            When I looked in, there was …no one.

            I stepped in and closed the door behind me. The room was half blanketed in darkness, courtesy of the half-curtained window on the far wall.

            _He must be out to breakfast. Mmmm…donuts._

            Walking over to the bed closest to the window, I sat down heavily to think.

            "Waaahhhh!" something said. 

            The bed heaved, and the next thing I knew, I was thrown to the floor. I quickly flipped over and looked up. Looking down at me was one of the angriest and, strangely, handsomest men I had ever seen.

            I recognized him instantly.

            "Millions Knives." I whispered, before I could stop myself.

            Confusion, disbelief and rage raced across his features in quick succession, before he reached down to grab the collar of my shirt.

            "Eeep!" 

            I rolled out of the way and stood up, backing toward the door.

            "Get back here!" He snarled, and was almost up when he seemed to have a muscle spasm and fall back into bed.

            I stayed plastered to the door as he growled and glared venomously at me. 

            "Uh, I'm sorry for the rude intrusion. I know it's early, but I was looking for Vash. Do you know when he'll be back?" My voice was quiet, but steady. 

            Knives kept his scowl on me as he shifted into a sitting position. "You are that new 'friend' of his." It was not a question. "He is not here right now. Go away."

            I took a deep breath, knowing that talking to him and making sure he didn't kill me would take skill. "I realize that he isn't here Knives, I was wondering if you knew **when** he'd be back."

            Knives' eyes darkened, signaling that he didn't appreciate my tone of voice or my blatant refusal to leave. I could see his jaw muscles clench, telling me that his teeth were gritted and he was **not** a happy plant. 

            "No, I **don't** know **when** he'll be back. Now leave. Your presence is maddening and disgusting."

            He turned his head away, searching the bed stand for something.

            A thought struck me as I watched him. 

            _He can't get up. Or do anything for that matter._

A small mischievous smirk crept to my lips.

_I know how to really annoy him._

The Voice sighed from deep within my mind. I didn't silence it, as it really only sounded board.

Yes, you do know how to really annoy him. But can't we find something more fun to do?

No. I want to stay here. Besides, this is the kind of stuff you love to do. So just sit down and be quiet.

The Voice sighed, to weak to oppose me. It did sound the tiniest bit happier though.

            I crept silently to the other bed, the one I assumed belonged to Vash. It squeaked quietly as I climbed on top of it and sat cross-legged. 

            Knives turned back to me, his eyes the only thing betraying his disbelief. 

            I waved at him, a big grin on my face.

            "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" He practically yelled, his normally pale features blotched red.

"Waiting for Vash." I announced, arms crossed.

"I don't think so!"

With raised eyebrows, I asked curiously, "And just what, **exactly**, do you plan to do to get me to leave? Heave me bodily through the door?"

He smirked. Not a good sign. "Hardly. Try mentally!"

"What?" I asked, with a completely stupid look of not understanding on my face.

The air tightened around him for a split second. In that short period, right before he released whatever it was, a knot in my stomach, that I didn't even realize was there, released its built up tension.

Suddenly, **WHUMP!**           

Millions Knives hit the wall by the window and slid down it into a crumpled position on the floor.

I stared at him for just a moment. 

"Oh…CRAP!"

I slid off the bed and went to his side. After checking his pulse, which was strong, I tried to carefully put him back into bed without distressing him.

That was, suffice to say, not one of my better accomplishments. 

He stiffened like a board and his breathing quickened until I laid him in bed, where he relaxed. Upon finding the bathroom, I filled a bowl by the sink with cool water and went to sit by his side. It was only about 5 minutes before he regained consciousness. His ice-blue eyes seemed to cross faintly, but he still managed an intimidating glare. Or it **would** be intimidating if I hadn't seen worse.

"How did you do that.?"

All he got was a blank stare from me.

"Don't play stupid with me you insolent creature! I couldn't touch your mind. It was as though a wall was right there, protecting it."

I could feel the knot in my stomach returning. It wasn't a bad or uncomfortable feeling. It was actually more like a presence of security than a knot.

            "Uh, I wasn't really thinking about anything when you did that."

            "Are you telling me that by completely clearing your mind, you blocked my telekinesis?"

            By now, being so close too him was making me uncomfortable, so I went and sat on Vash's bed, Knives watching me the whole time.

            "…Ok."

            He sighed, exasperated. "You have no idea what you did, do you?"

            I smiled. "Nope. Not a clue."

            He rolled his eyes. "Look, Vash isn't here and I don't know when he'll be back. So you really need to go."

            I just sat up strait, cocked my head to the right and stared at him, my face blank.

            It only took about 2 minutes of that before he cracked.

            "God, fine, you can stay! Just quit looking at me with those damned eyes!"

            I blinked, actually surprised that he had relented, and mad that he called my eyes 'damned'.

            "My eyes are pretty, thank you!"

            I got up and walked to the door. "Now I'm **not** going to stay and grace you with my wondrous presence!" (That last bit made me mentally giggle. My sense of humor comes out at the most inappropriate times.)

            I grabbed the doorknob, threw open the door…and stood staring into the green, confused eyes in front of me.

            "Oh crap."

            Vash blinked. "Nicky?"

"Vash! Get this insane woman out of here!" Knives yelled from his bed.

            Then I just panicked.

            "I'm sorry!"

            And slammed the door in his face.

                                                                        * * *

            Vash had gotten up early and gone for a walk. He walked to the outskirts of Slater and sat on the top of a dune, watching the sands wavering in the early shine of the suns. 

            _What had happened last night? _ 

            That was the only question in his blond, spiked head.

            _What happened?_

            But he just couldn't find a plausible answer, except that she just evil and insane. Well he couldn't believe that.

            A few hours later, he headed back to the hotel. It was 7:30 when he reached their hotel room. Right when he was about to go in, he stopped. He had heard a voice in there. A female voice.

            "Now I'm **not **going to stay and grace you with my wondrous presence!"

            Then the door was thrown open.

            Vash stood there, caught up in the suddenly frightened gray and gold eyes before him.

            "Oh, crap."

            Wait, he knew that voice, and the eyes. "Nicky?"

            And then he heard Knives from inside the room. "Vash! Get this insane woman out of here!"

            Nicky backed up just a step, seeming more frightened than before. 

            "I'm sorry!" She yelled. And slammed the door in his surprised face.

            Vash stood for a moment, quite unsure of what just happened. Then he knocked on the door softly.

            "Nicky? Nicky, what's going on?"

            He heard her feet scrabble on the floor, and Knives yell, "What are you doing!? Put that back!"

            Something slammed against the door.

            He knocked again.

            "Nicky, what is it?" 

            Vash heard her mumble something incoherent and humph. 

            "What is your problem!? You're the one who wanted to talk to him!"

            She didn't respond to his outburst.

            The gunman called through the door, "Nicolae, I agree, I think we should talk."

            All was silent for a moment, then Vash heard her shift in what, he assumed, was the chair propped against the door. Her booted feet hit the floor quietly, and he could hear her move the chair to the sidewall by the door. The door stayed closed for a moment longer and then, slowly, it opened, and the right side of Nicolae's face poked out.

            Vash smiled, honestly happy to see that she was alright. But this did not seem to reassure her.

            "I- I'm sorry about…about the door."

            She opened it a little more, not enough for to pass thru, and stepped back. 

            Vash pushed the door open, steeped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Nicky stood against the wall opposite the beds, eyes wary and body tense. Vash looked to Knives, who glared at him.

            _See? This is why I hate you making human 'friends.'_

Vash just sighed slightly, not bothering to comment to his brother. Instead he returned his thoughts to Nicky. She'd calmed down considerably. He motioned her in the kitchen where they could talk uninhibited. 

            He closed the door, separating the kitchen form the rest of the hotel room. Nicky sat quietly at the small table on the far wall and Vash joined her. They sat, not speaking, for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Vash decided that he might as well start.

            "Are you Ok?"

            Nicky looked across at him and nodded slightly.

            "Liar."

            She sat back, taken aback by his response. Vash just smiled and chuckled quietly.

            "Come on." He cajoled her. "What's up?"

            Nicky watched his face for a moment, seeing if he was really ready to hear this, and if she was really ready to tell it.

            "Ok, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't freak out or anything, at least not until I'm done. Promise you'll hear me out first and judge later?"

            He smiled at her nervous and slightly pale features. "Of course."

            That seemed to break the ice between them. She sighed and gave a little half smile, finally willing to talk about it.

            "I relapsed."

            Vash sat for a moment, waiting for more to come. None came. Was that supposed to mean something to him? 

            "What does that mean?"

            She scratched the nape of her neck, the _shika-shika _noise caused by having such short hair,reverberating comfortingly through her skull. She just couldn't find the right way to say this. So, she might as well say it bluntly.

            "I have a… a mental condition."

            Vash blinked. "Ok. What's it called?" He knew about some mental conditions, maybe he could help.

            "It's called… um… inactive, or recessive, schizophrenia."

            He leaned back. "Schizophrenia? What, you have a dual personality?"

            She nodded, blushing furiously, embarrassed that she was talking to him about her mental malformation. 

            Vash sensed this and wasn't sure how to continue without making her more uncomfortable.

            She smiled at him, reading the apprehension in his face.

            "It's alright. Ask what you want, and I'll answer the best I can."

            He nodded. "Ok. So, why is it called 'inactive' schizophrenia, and why did you 'relapse'?"

            "Because it will normally stay dormant, until something, usually a stressful situation, causes it to resurface. At least that's how it was in the beginning. Now it's always present, in the depths of my mind, waiting for me to let my guard down so it can take control of me. Those times are the worst, because, like last night, it totally suppresses my normal consciousness and takes over."

            Vash was silent for a moment, absorbing this new information and slightly unnerved.

            "You said it suppresses your normal consciousness. How is that possible?"

            "Well, that part of me is like a whole other person. It seems to be comprised of all my subconscious thoughts and suppressed actions. Other than that, I'm not quite sure how it does it."

            He nodded absently, thinking. 

            "You keep referring to that part of you as 'it'. But it **is** a part of you, right?"

            "Yes, but it acts like a completely separate entity, just confined to my person."

            "But it's a part of you. And if that's true, shouldn't you let it be? I mean, let it out?"

            Nicky paled and shook her head frantically. 

            "No! That's just it, if I let it out, it's destructive and I can't control it! Remember last night? I don't want that happening again."

            "Alright, Ok, don't worry about it." He said softly, trying to calm her suddenly frayed nerves.

            She took a deep breath and got control of herself. 

            "Being here is what cause my relapse."

            "What?" He didn't quite follow

            "As you said, this is a quiet town. I let my guard down for too long, which in not like me at all. I should have known that it was getting ready take me on again, what with the sudden mood swing about my scars. I'm not that emotional. Plus my hand kept straying to my gun. **Why the Hell didn't I see it coming?!**" She cried, placing her head in her hands.

            "Ssshhhhh. Hey, it's Ok, you can't be on your guard 24/7." Vash said, trying, again, to calm his distraught companion.

            "But I've been **trained** to stay on my guard 24/7!" came the muffled reply.

            Vash had no idea what she meant by that, or what to do now, except to let her be upset for a while. After a few minutes, she calmed down and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised and a smile on her slightly red face.

            "You know, considering we only me yesterday, we sure are spending a lot of time together."

            Vash blushed. He had a feeling she was implying something.

            Nicky's smile broadened and she sat up. 

            "I'm just playing with you. You're a nice guy Vash, thanks for hearing me out, but I'm no good at relationships."

            Vash sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if he could have stood taking care of Knives **and **a vengeful woman.

            _Love hath no furry like a woman scorned. And what would she be like with that dual personality? Yikes! Lets not even go there. Good thing she's not interested. I can't handle women right now._

            Nicky saw his relieved look and stood up.

            "Geeze, you don't have to look so thrilled about it Vash." 

            Now he was confused and stood to follow her as she walked out of the kitchen.

            "Huh? Wait, Nicky, it wasn't like that!"

            Nicky stood at the door to the hotel room, smiling playfully. 

            "I know that's not what meant. I feel nutty right now." 

            sweat drop "You are a very confusing person."

            "I know."

            She turned and opened the door, preparing to leave.

            "Wait, where are you going?"

            She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I do have a job to get to. Jess made me some soup too. If you want, you're welcome to come by the bar later. Just stay away from Jess. I don't think he likes you at this point in time."

            Vash looked a little crestfallen at the last bit, but nodded anyway.

            "Thanks again for listening, and I am sorry for being that way to you last night."

            Vash just smiled.

            Nicky turned to go, but looked back at the tall blond. "And please don't mention this to Jess. I don't want him to worry, or fire me for that matter."

            "Of course."

            She looked over his shoulder at Knives who was watching the scene intently. He glared daggers, and flushed ever so slightly, when she grinned at him.

            "Get better soon Knives!"

            Nicky then turned and rushed down the hall, taking the stairs 2 at a time, and was out of the hotel before Knives could react.

            He just sat motionless in bed, confused and slightly stunned at the girl's outburst. Vash grinned and shut the door.

            "See? She isn't so bad."

            Knives blinked at him.

            "She has problems. More even than your average human."

            Vash flapped a hand at his callous brother.

            "Hey, come on now. So she's a little weird. She's not the only one with problems. Look who's talking!"

            The bedridden plant turned scarlet, not liking the implication made by his brother.

            "I **do not **have problems!"

            He huffed and turned back to reading a book he found while rummaging through the bed stand looking for his gun, which he did not find. He didn't think he would find it there anyway. 

            Vash chuckled at his brother's blotchy red features and headed back to the kitchen to fix Knives and himself some breakfast. His stomach gurgled expectantly all the way.  

* * * 

A/N   Ok! That took a while to type. I didn't really think it was up to par, but I hope it was good anyway. Mostly it was just stuff I wanted to get out of the way. I'll start writing the next one as soon as I have a shower and something to eat. And I have a question. WHAT THE HELL IS GLOMPING?? People keeping using it, and I neeeeeeeed to know what it is. Please put the meaning in a review. Tanx!

-Later Days!!

Kuroneko:   O.o   Mya?   


	7. The Bell Tolls For Thee

            A/N   Yeah! 2 chappies in one day. GO ME!! Vash is weird in this one. Hope everybody likes it. R&R!

            -Tanx!

* * *

"Few! That was stressful. I hate talking about myself."

            I was outside the hotel, leaning up against the front wall, musing out loud on the events that had taken place in the twins' hotel room.

            "Definitely could have gone worse though."

            I giggled to myself. "Knives looked so shocked when I told him to get better! It was worth risking life and limb. Heehee!"          

A man walking by gave me a wide berth, not liking my one-sided conversation. I watched him go, just to see if he would do anything. All he did was to pick up his pace till he rounded the corner. 

            "Everybody lacks imagination these days. It's not like I'm the only one to ever talk to myself."

            I shook my head, resigned to the fact that everyone was too caught up in their own little worlds to take on another person's perspective. 

_ Maybe it's that I do it in public. Oh well._

            I heaved myself off of the wall and trotted down the street, knowing I needed to get back to the bar. 

            _I should really get a watch. Wait, do they even have watches here?_

            Jess was just scooting behind the bar when I walked in. He looked up, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly in response to my happy grin.

            "Good. I just finished the stew. That gives you about a half hour to eat. Sit."

            He pointed to a stool and as I sat, he placed a big bowl of some kind of stew in front of me.

            I dug right in, the smell tantalizing. It tasted a lot like beef stew with a bit of chicken and some mixed vegetables that were unknown to me.

            "Jess, this is great!" was the only thing I managed before I went back to eating.

            He looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

            "It's an old family recipe. Glad you like it."

            The stew was gone in 10 minutes, washed down with a glass of water. I cleaned up the dishes and helped Jess get the chairs down off of the tables and set everything up. By then, it was time for the bar to open. 

            "Aren't you going too put your earrings in?"

            I looked up from wiping down the bar-top. "Sure. Why not?"

            I scurried up to my room and grabbed my earrings off the bed stand and put them on as I grabbed my boot knife and Colt. The knife went into my right boot and I put the Colt into my waistband as I went back down stairs. Jess saw and gave me a curious glance.

            "I don't think you need to worry about that. Word travels fast here, so I think everyone knows not to give you a hard time."

            I shrugged. "Force of habit." 

            He turned back to putting up the 'Open' sign. "Ok."

            I finished wiping down the counter and started checking the drinks, glasses and ice, humming Michelle Branch's song, "Everywhere".

                                                                         * * *

              After breakfast, which consisted of toast and eggs, Vash did the dishes and picked up around the room, while Knives sat watching him and brooding.

            "Where is my gun?"

            Vash looked up from his crouched position on the floor, startled.

            "Your gun? Why?"

            Knives rolled his eyes. "You know very well 'why'."

            His kind twin straightened up, his arms full of the clothes he had discarded that morning. "Do you really expect me to tell you?"

            The blue-eyed plant smirked. "No. I just wanted to see if you would surprise me and do something smart by telling me."

            Vash's eyebrows drew together and he frowned. "Not one of your better attempts."

            Knives shrugged, causing him to wince.

            His twin sighed, setting the clothes down on his bed and went to grab the bandages and basin of warm water from the bathroom. He found the bandages, but stood in the doorway, looking around for the basin.

            "It's here, by the bed."

            Vash turned at Knives' answer to his unspoken question. 

            He walked to the bedside table and picked up the half full basin.

            "What's it doing here? I know I put it away yesterday." 

            Millions Knives narrowed his eyes up at his brother. "Your human 'friend' got it from the bathroom when she threw me against the wall."

            Vash almost dropped the basin, his eyes incredulous. "What are talking about?"

            Knives closed his eyes and leaned back upon his pillow. "When she threw me against the wall, I was unconscious, so she went and got the basin to try and cool me down and wake me up. Unfortunately, she kept touching me and…"

            Vash shook his head. "No, wait, go back. She **threw you** against the **wall**?!"

            One of his brother's eyes opened. "Yes. But…"

            The Stampede landed heavily on his bed and promptly put the basin back on the bed-stand. He sat like that for several minutes, lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to the talk of his brother when…

            **_Vash!!_**

            The blond gunman's head snapped up.

            "What?"

            Knives was starring intently at his twin. "**Pay attention.**"

            Vash blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

            Knives nodded and went on. "As I was saying, she threw me against the wall and I was unconscious. She went and retrieved the basin with a cloth and mopped my face, trying to get me to wake up. But when she picked me up and put me on the bed, even unconscious I could feel that something within her. Her mind is broken, and a great energy is confined within her, not unlike the energy of a plant."

            He stopped there.

            Vash stared at him. "She isn't a plant though. You just said she was human. And how do you know what's going on in her head anyway?"

            "Even though she has energy **like** a plant, she is **not** a plant. And the physical contact allowed me to sense the condition of her mind." He shivered, just the thought of her filthy human mind again disgusting him. 

            Vash leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of them. "Ok, but half the things you're saying aren't making sense. How did you know what she was doing even though you were unconscious?"

            Knives crossed his arms. "Simple observation and logic, dear brother. I was on the floor when I passed out and I was on the bed when I woke up. She had a wet cloth in her hand and was placing it on my forehead. And she was relieved when I awoke and saw that I was alright."

            "Oh." Vash was a bit embarrassed that that hadn't occurred to him.

            He shook his head. "Fine, but could you please explain how she threw you against the wall in the first place?"

            The bedridden plant shifted uncomfortably. He did not want to recount a failure of his, especially to Vash. 

            "Knives, come on. Tell me." Vash whined. 

            His brother cleared his throat. "Alright. Shut up, I'll tell you. She wouldn't leave so I tried using telekinesis on her. She blocked it somehow and it rebounded on me."

            Vash sat for a moment, watching Knives, before he got up and started hanging up and folding the clothes. When that was done, he sat beside Knives and told him to take off his shirt.

            Knives looked quite surprised at him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

            Vash looked questioningly at his other half. "Like what?"

            "I don't know, like, 'don't try to use telekinesis on humans'?"

            "Well, yeah, don't do it again, but you already guessed I would not approve of something like that, so there was no need. I do have a question though."

            "What?"

            Vash unbuttoned Knives' shirt while he talked. "Do you know haw she blocked you?"

            Knives lifted his arms up slowly, as it hurt, compliant under his brother's light touch. "No. I asked her but she had no idea what she did."

            The Humanoid Typhoon carefully unwrapped the bandages from his brother's sore wounds. "Well that's probably it then. You're still weak. It most likely wasn't anything she did, but the fact that you just couldn't handle expelling all that energy. You fell off the bed and just thought someone had thrown you."

            Knives was quiet as he thought about Vash's theory. 

            _It's plausible. _

He didn't say anything else as Vash redressed his wounds.

            "We should be able to leave by the end of the month."

            Knives looked up at him. "Why not sooner?"

            "Well, one of your thigh wounds is infected a bit, and it will take a week or so to get you up and walking again."

            Knives sighed, not entirely pleased, but knowingif he didn't fully recover before traveling, his wounds might very well get worse. Even with his accelerated healing, it still took awhile to heal from bullet wounds.

            "You could just take me to a plant."

            Vash raised his eyebrows in mild astonishment. "You have got to kidding me."

            Knives shrugged his newly bandaged shoulders and smiled.

            The gunman went back to picking up and disposing of the using dressings. "There isn't a plant in Slater anyway."

            Knives was a bit surprised to hear this. "How can the town survive? Not that I care if it does."

            "They are connected to the plant of a larger town a few dozen iles away."

            Vash grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

            "You're not going to see that damned human right now, are you?" Knives asked disgustedly.

            Vash turned back to him as he opened the door.

            "No, I'm going to get some food, some more bandages and some disinfectant. We're almost out of the first two and we have no disinfectant. I'll be back within an hour."

            He turned and left, leaving Knives alone and brooding.

            _Hmmm. It's true that I could just be too weak to control all the energy. But, somehow, I doubt that._

            To test his theory, Knives threw his book onto Vash's bed, near where the girl had been sitting. Concentrating, he summoned the same amount of energy that he would have used to throw her and released it on the book. The small novel shot up and hit the wall by the door. 

            _So, releasing that much energy didn't do anything to me. That rules out the theory of my weakness. It had to be that girl then! She did something to block my telekinesis, even though she said she didn't. It figures a human would lie about something like this. Perhaps all the humans are developing these abilities. _

A shiver ran to the base of his spine, the hair at the nape of his neck standing up. 

            _All the more reason to exterminate them, and quickly. _

He levitated the novel up off the floor and over to the bed-stand. It would be a while yet till Vash came back, so he might as well read to pass the time. Too bad he'd already read the Bible, and it wasn't any better the 11th time.

* * * 

            Even though it was still relatively early in the morning, the shops of Slater were doing a brisk business anyway. There were already women in the grocery store Vash went to, buying that days supply of bread and milk. 

            _Man, the women in this town are pretty good looking._

            Vash casually scanned the female patrons, some of them returning his passing glance and adding to its length. Vash smiled sadly to himself, knowing, as he had told Nicolae, that he could not afford to be in a relationship right now. As he left the store, bag of food in tow, he stifled any urge he had to run up to one of them and request a date. 

            He almost died when a hot brunette winked at him as he was passing a women's apparel shop. All the Humanoid Typhoon could do was blush and smile, but keep on walking.

            Walking briskly, Vash passed the bar and then the hotel and turned left at the corner. The general store was on the right side of the main street, and once he had the bandages and disinfectant, Humanities first localized disaster decided ice cream was in order. The suns were shinning and it was a beautiful day to be alive. He didn't see the need to head straight back to the hotel, since he'd only been out for a half hour. Vash found a bench by the side of the road and sat to enjoy his ice cream in peace. He quietly watched all the bustling people go about their day and saw a priest rushing by, receiving the odd frown as he hurried to start the morning service on time. Just after he disappeared from view, Vash heard a faintly tolling bell at the far end of town, signaling the start of church..  

            The blond gunman paused in his eating, a pang in his heart brought on by the ringing of the bell and the priest. It reminded him of how fresh his friend's death still was and how much he missed the rugged priest. Sighing, Vash finished his ice cream, the once sweat treat now tasting bitter in his mouth.

            Picking up his bags, Vash trudged slowly back to the hotel to help heal the man who was inevitably behind the death of his friend, the priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

            The porter smiled as Vash walked in, but only received a halfhearted and sad smile in return. Once at the top of the stairs, Vash stood outside his door, desperately wishing he could just leave and forget about Knives.

            _But I can't. If I did leave, what would he do to the people of this town? I know what he would do, and that's exactly why I can't leave._

            He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

* * *

            Knives looked up as Vash came in the room. His twin went straight to the kitchen and spent several minutes putting the food away. After that, Vash returned to the bedroom. He almost chocked as he saw that Knives was reading the Bible. Knives put the small tome down and sat watching his brother. Vash blinked and sat on Knives' bed, refusing to look at him. He removed the bandages and disinfectant from the bag, but didn't make any move to use them.

            "What's wrong?"

            The Stampede picked up the book and stared at it intently.

            "Why are you reading this?" He asked quietly.

            "I had nothing else to do." Knives replied nonchalantly.  

            "So it's not like you suddenly decided to have a religion."

            "Of course not. Where did you get that idea? Religion is a waste of time. Wolfwood proved that." He scoffed.

            Vash uncovered Knives down to the knees and unwound the bandages. He pulled out the disinfectant spray and quickly sprayed some on the infected thigh wound, not bothering to ovoid getting it on Knives' private area. Knives flinched severely and grabbed the spray from his brother.

            "What the Hell are you doing?"

            The green-eyed plant started winding new gauze around the wound. "It was just disinfectant Knives." He answered tersely.

            Knives grabbed is twin's shoulders. "I know its disinfectant! The least you could do was not get it on my private area idiot, it burns!"

            Vash's head shot up and he looked angrily at Knives. "I don't have to do anything if I don't want to. I don't have to be here helping you. I could have left you out in the desert to die of blood loss, but I didn't because you're my brother, which is actually starting to look like a pretty poor reason right now."

            Knives looked at Vash, surprise and shock etched on his face. "What has gotten in to you?"

            Vash wrenched himself away from Knives and stood up.

            "You've gotten into me Knives. All my life you've done nothing but make me miserable! You kill off Rem and the others, you shoot my arm off, force me to use the angle arm, and then you have one of the only friends I've ever had killed and you aren't even sorry about it!" 

            Vash's face was quite red by now, and Knives just watched him.

            He answered quietly, "Why should I be sorry? He was just a filthy human."  

            Vash could have killed Knives right then.

            "You even insult his death! He wasn't a filthy human, he was a good person and my friend!"

            Mad as Hell, Vash strode to the door.

            "Where are you going now?"

            "It doesn't matter. Just as long as it's away from you."

            After the echo of the door slamming died, Knives picked up the Bible and scanned it.

            "Wonder what set him off?"

            From the far side of town, a church bell chimed quietly thru the clear morning air.

* * *

A/N    I like this chapter. If you don't that's OK. I actually typed it on the computer without writing it out first. Was it still good? Sorry if any of the characters seem OCC. Actually, I was thinking about changing the title of the whole story. What do you all think? Tell me in a review. Must go eat now.

            -Later Dayz!!


	8. Return

A/N  **OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD**!!! *runs around all frantic* new house!! I moved! I'm scarred for life!! *hits the low vaulted ceiling**falls over eyes twitching and drooling* 

            I'm soooo sorry it took this long to get the new chapter posted, but I moved and I had writers block. Icky!! Anyway, sorry if you think the last two chaps. sucked, but it's stuff that needed to happen then.    ^_^;;  Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I do! And Tanx to Mistress Hotaru for the reviews. Luv and Huggies!!^_^

* * *

            The suns glittered brightly over the planet Gunsmoke, their heat turning the distant sand dunes into wavering mirages of water. Even though it was only early afternoon, most of the planets inhabitants had already retired to the cool recesses of their homes.

            But one man wanted to be nowhere else than it the blistering heat of the twin Sols. He wandered thru the streets of a little town, paying no attention to where he heading, only glad to be going there. When he next looked up, the tall man found himself in front of the local chapel.

            A breeze blew lightly as he sighed wearily as he slowly fell onto the lone bench in front of the self proclaimed 'House of God'.

            _It figures I would end up here, I suppose. _

            Vash the Stampede, the man with a $$60 billion bounty on his head, tilted his face back and stared up at the almost cloudless sky, his eyes glistening with unshed tears in the remembrance of a friend.

            _Wolfwood…_

            He sat for several minutes, absorbed in memories.

                                                                                    * * *

"Hey, Needle-noggin!"

            The harsh voice and familiar endearment jarred in Vash's mind. His head shot up and he looked around, almost frantically, for the source of the shout.

            "I'm right here, Vash." 

The gunman slowly turned his head to the right, his stomach giddy with fright and anticipation. 

            And there he sat, totally at ease. A cigarette hanging lit and limp in his smirking mouth.

            "Hi there." Was all he said.

            Vash's eyes bulged slightly, his mouth forming words, but unable to make the sounds to go with them.

            The priest, clad all in black like always, laughed lightly at his speechless friend.

            "Somethin' wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked sarcastically.         

            As if in answer, a small black cat with an abnormally head and eyes jumped into the priests lap, totally unaware that the place of his new occupancy belonged to a supposed dead man. It sat calmly, rubbing it's head against Wolfwood's chest and quickly went to sleep.   

            Vash sat and observed this quite calmly, considering. Finally, he took his eyes off the cat and regarded the smoking man next to him.

            "What is this?"

            Wolfwood regarded the gunman coolly for a moment, and then turned to look at the almost vacant streets of Slater.

            "I don't know what you mean."

             Vash also regarded the streets.

            "Don't give me that. I saw your body. I want to know what is going on."

            The priest finally looked over at the blond plant, who gave Wolfwood his full attention in return.

            They both just sat for a moment, Vash being quite confused but trying to refrain from acting like a maniac, and Wolfwood debating on the best way to handle this.

            "I'm dead Vash."

            The Humanoid Typhoon blinked at this unexpected explanation.

            "I know that. But, I can see that you're right here. That's what I want explained."

            Nicholas sighed. "Life isn't always what it seems my friend. I just came here to talk to you about that fight that just happened with your brother."

            Vash leaned back, surprised.

            "How did you know about that?"

            Wolfwood resumed his examination of the dusty town, a thin-lipped smirk playing over his features. "Those of us in the Other World have our ways of keeping up with those in the world of the Living."

            "Other World?" Vash's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

             "The world of the Dead, needle-noggin. Now, tell me what happened with that brother of yours."

            Vash shifted, uncomfortable at being interrogated by a dead man.

            "…I guess, things have just been building up between us lately, and I just couldn't handle it any more."

            Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "To say the least."

            "…"

            "Come on, what really happened?" He turned back to the streets.

            The Stampede eyed the smoking man beside him, finally sighing in resignation. 

            "Lately, things have been reminding me of all the shit Knives has done to me, and to those I care about…"

            Vash paused and glanced over at the priest. Wolfwood didn't say anything, or even seen to be aware that his blond companion was looking at him, so Vash continued.

            "And when I got back to the hotel, and he was reading the Bible, he just seemed to be taunting me, reminding me that nothing, not even God could stop him, or save anyone."

            He finished and sat watching Wolfwood for any reaction. The dark haired man seemed content to contemplate the streets and absentmindedly pet the small black cat in his lap. Vash watched the priest, uncertain if he had even been listening.

            "You're a terrible liar Vash."

            The plant blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? That's what happened." He answered warily. 

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood blinked slowly and turned to look his friend full in the eyes.

            Vash blanched at the serious look in the man's eyes. A long silence stretched between them, almost tangible with all the unsaid feelings. The Humanoid Typhoon fidgeted for a moment and finally broke the contact. Before he could say anything, Wolfwood spoke.

            "You've got to get over my death Vash. You're only making things harder on yourself. Put it behind you and start doing something about Knives!"

            Nicholas put a hand on Vash's shoulder, causing the blond to look up, and the unshed tears to finally be relinquished.

            "But…I miss you…"

            The priest gave a small smile. "I know. I miss you too. But, I'm fine. Dead, but fine. It's time to stop worrying about me and worrying about those in **this** world. These people still need your help."

            The Stampede nodded, saline tracking down his face. 

            "But, what am I supposed to do?"

            Wolfwood shook his head. "I can't tell you that. I'm only here to set you on the right course." He smiled. "Just like Rem was before."

            Vash gave a little start. "Rem? But…how did…"

            Again, the priest shook his head, but this time with a smile. "Don't worry about that. Look, you've got to do this. Others will help you, but you **must** do something about Knives."

            Vash sat up, wiped the tears away and grinned. "Alright. I'll do it then."

            Wolfwood grinned and stood up, causing the cat to leap up and scamper away in agitation. "I knew you would." 

            From within his jacket, the priest drew out his black glasses and put them on.

            "I've got to go now Vash. I'll see you later, Ok?"

            Vash's eyebrows drew together in half confusion, half panic.

            "Go? But you just got here! Can't you…"

            The black clad priest shook his head and smiled, a single tear peeking from beneath his glasses.

            "Sorry needle-noggin." He said quietly. "My time's up."

            And with that, the black clad priest known as Nicholas D. Wolfwood, was gone.

                                                                                    * * *

            Vash sat up, frantically looking for his friend.

            "Wolfwood?!"

            A few passersby glanced at him for his sudden outburst.

            He continued to look for a moment more, but came to the realization that it had been just a dream.

            Vash slumped back into the bench, sadly examining the ground at his feet.

            And then he saw it. His eyes widened in disbelief.

            _What?_

            On the ground at his feet lay a newly lit cigarette, crumpled a little as though it had rested inside a jacket too long.

            Vash stared at it.

            _Did it really happen then?_

The slight breeze that had been blowing, picked up, blowing the sand, and in the distance, the Humanoid Typhoon swore he heard the familiar laugh of a long dead priest.

            He sat a little longer, regarding the still smoking cigarette at his feet. Finally, Vash smiled and stood up.

            _Well, even if it was a dream, Wolfwood was right. Time to get over it and work on changing my brother._

                                                                                    * * *

            The people out on the streets that morning, all looked up as they felt an odd air surrounding a lone man striding purposefully to the hotel, seeming bent on some great quest. Each had their own thoughts surrounding the origin of this man's air, but each unconsciously agreed that whatever the source, it had the possibility to change the world.

* * *

A/N awwwwww. Isn't it sweet?!

I'll let you all interpret 'unsaid feelings' for yourselves. (and the whole freakin' chapter I suppose! \_/)  He he. If you think it's too short, too bad! The next one will be up soon, promise. *wonders when soon is*      No, no. it will be this week. =P

-Later Dayz and Tanx!! ^_^                 


	9. Chapter 9: Just a Little Something

A/N Hello. Writer's block sucks. Well, is everyone still enjoying the story? It's ok if you're not. My mom reminded me of why I started this in the first place. (Tanx mom!!) I did it for my own enjoyment. But I still want input. This chapter is more of something to get through writer's block than anything, but I still made it pretty well. The last chapter seemed like I was implying yaoi, didn't it? Well, I wasn't intending to, it just came out that way. I honestly don't think anything happened between Vash and Wolfwood. =P Oh well. No matter. On with the insanity! ^_^

* * *

            As the morning progressed into early afternoon, Jess went puttering around the bar, desperately trying to look busy so Nicky wouldn't try to engage him in another arm wrestling match like the one earlier that morning. The bald barman paused in his work and looked over at his bored assistant. She sat cross-legged on a stool behind the bar, looking despondently at the doors.

            Jess sighed, knowing he should get her busy doing something, he just wasn't sure what.

            He rubbed his arm absentmindedly, the tingling sensation still present. 

_Why not? Most of the feeling is gone from it already anyway._

            The stocky man threw down the rag he had been using to clean the tables and walked over to the bar, sitting down in front of the blond woman and offering his arm to her as a challenge. 

            Nicky blinked and looked at her employer, a few of the longer bangs brushing her forehead.

            "Come on kid, let's see you beat me again!" Jess smirked at her.

            Nicky shifted her gray and gold eyes from the bearded face to the offered arm, raising her eyebrows. 

            "Can you feel it?"

            He smiled. "Barely."

            She rolled her eyes. "If you can't feel your arm, I'm not playing you again. I could very well break it the next time."

            Jess frowned at his young companion. "I think you're over estimating yourself a little there, Nick. It's just a bit numb. Come on, I challenge you!"

            The blond shook her head, the silver hoops in her ears dancing. "No. It's likely that a few nerves got pinched that last time. Another round would probably do more permanent damage."

            Jess's frown turned into a scowl as he turned around in his seat and leaned back on the counter. "Oh, you're just scared that I'll beat ya the next time! You big sis…"

            He stopped suddenly, and upon hearing a tapping sound, realized what he had almost said and looked behind him.

            Nicky looked completely calm, leaning on her left arm, except that her eyes were half lidded and her right hand was drumming its fingers along the counter top. She gave the bartender a half smile, the look giving her the appearance of a seasoned trickster fox, one that knew it was about to snap up a gullible mouse that had wandered into its den.

            "Sorry, what was that? You didn't finish."

            *Sweat drop*  "Uh…nothing!" He turned back around and stood up. "I think I'll go and fix lunch."

            The fox watched the mouse scurry out of the den, content to let the other's error in judgment pass, as she was really only bored.

            Nicolae sighed, boredom taking over her mind again. She stared unblinking at the doors, eyes quickly glazing over, as she turned inward for amusement.         

            Images floated in the earthling's mind, the better memories that she enjoyed revisiting when unoccupied. The happy faces of all of her childhood friends and family. Laughter echoed throughout the twisted corridors of her mind; what she liked to think of as the echoes of her angels. Nicky thought of the new family that she had cultivated in the army, people who trusted her with their lives, and who she trusted with hers. She frowned slightly on the outside.

            _I wonder what ever happened to them? I couldn't have been the only one to have survived. _

            She returned to the present and blinked a few times, getting her vision back from zoning out for that little stretch of time.

            "I guess that should be the next thing I do here. After I get paid, I should go and see if there's any news of the others. Hmmm…they shouldn't be that hard to track down, what with all the problems we each had."

            She smiled lazily out the window; a low chuckle escaping her slightly parted lips as the heat of the day started making her drowsy.

            Jess stood quietly in the kitchen doorway, watching the girl as she drifted into a light doze, and wondering, not for the first time, what her reason for being in Slater was. She was a dangerous person; he could see it in her eyes. Perhaps she was hiding out from a bounty…       

            **CRAK-BANG!!**

            Jess's head snapped up to the doors and then back to his assistant. 

            "Huh?" 

            He craned his head around looking for her.

            "What the…?"

            A hand reached up from behind the counter, followed by an arm and then a largely pissed blond head. ( -_-X)

( sweat drop. O_o) "Nicky?! What happened?"

"The fuckin' gunshot scared me and I fell off my stool!"

She headed toward the doors, and Jess quickly fallowed.

Outside, a large crowed had already gathered at the left far end of the street, facing the place where Nicolae had originally entered. The blond got there first, and stared at the scene before her.

At the end of the street sat two battered cars and around 11 men, well, boys really, in their middle to late teens. All seemed to be packing pretty lethal weaponry. 

"Uh, what's going on here?" She asked no one in particular. 

"It's the Crosser Gang. They come every month to pay us a 'visit'." A middle-aged man beside her answered in a bored manner.

Nicky glanced at the man, the situation intriguing her.

"What do you mean by 'visit'?"

"They come and torment us basically."

Jess caught up to his assistant by then and started filling her in. 

"Yeah, they take some of the local gals back to Crosser and usually some of the towns money too." He finished, glaring at the young hoodlums down the street.

Nicky looked at the bartender, quite taken aback by his response.

"They take women and steal from the bank? Why the Hell doesn't anyone stop them?!"

"They're too strong kid. We don't have to fire power to stop um. Besides, we're not allowed to."

**CRACK-BANG!!**

Another gunshot rung through the air, silencing all talk and stopping Nicky from asking Jess what he meant.

A man stood on the hood of one the battered vehicle, his light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail at the back of his scull. He looked no more than 17, with a sheer white t-shirt and faded jeans on, and a smoking rifle propped on his left shoulder. The teenager smirked and started to speak. 

"My fair citizens of Slater, it is time for your monthly donation!"

A collective sigh ran through all those gathered at the square, as the leader signaled 3 of the other men to head to the bank down the street. 

"And now, if you would be so kind as to send all the young women up here for inspection, we'll be out of here soon." The brown haired teen leapt down from the hood and stood expectantly before the crowd.

A murmur swept through the towns folk as they all turned to each of their respective families and ushered all the women toward the front.

Jess looked at his assistant, and saw her moving toward the front as well.

"Nicky! What are you doing? Don't go up there!" The bald man called.

The shorthaired blond craned her head around to her elder. "Hey, they called all the young women up to the front. It seems that I qualify, so I think I should go." She winked a gray and gold eye at the barman.

Jess stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head solemnly. "Fine, but be careful. I don't feel like looking for a new assistant just yet." 

She smiled and held her right hand up in a peace sign, then turned back around and resumed threading her way through the crowed to the front.

When Nicolae finally reached the front, several women had already been forced into the old cars, watched over intently by the young men.

She squeezed up in between a pretty redhead and a comely brunette, watching as the brown haired teen made critical judgments about the gathered females. He moved down the line, sending quite a few more women back to the cars. When the teen finally reached Nicky's position in the line (which was near the end) he sent the brunette to the car but not the redhead and headed back to the cars. Nicky gazed after him.

"Hey, what about me?" She shouted after him, hands on her hips.

The boy turned and stared quizzically at her a moment, before his eyes (and the eyes of his cohorts) widened in astonishment. The tall blond rolled her twin colored eyes. "Yes, I'm a girl too. So what about me?"

The brown haired teen looked almost disbelievingly back at gang, who all started snickering. The town's folk just remained quiet, realizing that the unconventional young woman who had set up residence with them recently, was up to something.

The teen turned back to the blond, a condescending smirk marring his otherwise attractive face. "You're new to Slater, aren't you girl?"

Nicky raised her eyebrows at him, a smile quirking up her left cheek. "Yes, I am new to Slater. And my name is Nicolae, not 'girl'."

The smirk still played on the youth's lips. "My apologizes, Nicolae, but we only take **attractive** women back to Crosser with us." His cronies all chuckled behind him.

Nicky frowned at him. "And just what do you do with these beautiful girls?"

"What do think we do with them?" The youth chuckled, his buddies following suite. 

"What's your name?" 

The teen blinked at the blond before him, surprised by the sudden change of subjects. "Uh, Jeremiah."

She nodded. "Ok. Well, Jeremiah, why do you think it's appropriate for you to take all the attractive girls from Slater, and do those things to them, hmm?"

Jeremiah's smirk vanished as he lowered his rifle to the ground and used the butt as a prop for his hands. "Why not? My father has decreed that I can do what ever I want and anyone who tries to stop me will be under arrest."

Nicolae stared disbelievingly at him. *sweat drop* "What the Hell kind of decree is that?!"

Jeremiah shrugged. "My dad's the mayor of Crosser and holds sway over the people of Slater since we share the same plant. I asked him to grant me immunity and he did." He gave the blond a half smile. "I guess it pays to have an eccentric dad who adores you as mayor." 

Nicky smacked her forehead. "God, please help these men!" she asked beseechingly of the sky, eyes closed.

She looked back at the leader of the Crosser Gang. "Alright Jeremiah, this has got to stop! What the Hell makes you think you can do something like this and get away with it, never mind that you have immunity, just on principle!"

The teen glanced behind him as the 3 who had gone to the bank came back and then turned back to the rather butch blond in front of him, smiling. "What principles?"

Nicky closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Upon opening her eyes, she contemplated the boy before her. "Look, Jeremiah, I'm only going to ask you once. Put the money back and release the girls. Including the ones at Crosser. Please."

The smile disappeared from the brunette's face. He picked up his gun and slung over left shoulder again, and took several strides forward until he and the blond were only a foot a part. "And what if I refuse?" He reached out and grabbed Nicky's shirt collar at her throat. "What are you gonna do, **girl**?" 

Nicolae gazed steadily at the youth, refusing to let on that he had roused her ire. "Please, do not touch me."

Jeremiah sneered. "Or **what**? There's not a damn thing you can do about it girly, so I suggest that butt out and…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement. In what looked like a blur to the townsfolk and gang members, Nicolae kicked Jeremiah's legs out from under him, sending him flat on his back, and had her Colt pointed right between his eyes before he could blink. A collective breath was taken by all those gathered, the tension in the air almost tangible. 

With her head angled down to look at her prisoner, no one could see the look on the blond stranger's face. Well, all accept one.

Jeremiah stared up at the woman straddled over him, terror blatantly stamped on his features. What scared him most was that her face was completely devoid of emotion. All but her eyes. A fire shone there, a cold one ready to consume all of the living world. It rested within the twin colors, which seemed to roll and tumble on the curved surface, like two battling entities. Her pupils were gone, lost in the battle. 

She opened her mouth and exuded a voice as cold and flat, yet full of raw power and hatred, that the boy felt like he lost control of his body. It did not belong to the woman he had been talking to.

"I told you," she hissed. "**DO- NOT- TOUCH- ME**." 

The youth broke out in a cold sweat as the hammer on the silver gun was pulled back and clicked into position, ready to fire. He tried his best to voice some cry, something to break this horrible spell over him, but all could do was close his eyes and wait.

"NICOLAE!!"

Two calls roiled through the air, melding into one. That single shout echoed through the air, bringing with it the sanity of a young woman.

            Nicolae blinked, her eyes returning to their normal state, and looked at the scene that greeted her sight. She gasped at the youth, Jeremiah, lying on the ground, her gun pointed at his head. She jerked her arm away, quickly clicking the hammer back to it's original, non-lethal, position. 

            Jeremiah took this opportunity to scramble away and head back to the safety of his gang. Nicky looked at the crowed as the people in front all moved back, fear all too evident in their eyes. Suddenly, the townsfolk parted and let two people through.

            Jess stood there, along with Vash, each of their chests heaving in panic. They both took in their friends bewildered expression and the fact that the boy wasn't dead. Each sighed in apparent relief. 

            "Nicolae…"

            Both stopped and turned to look at the other, obviously neither realizing the other was there. 

            Jess glared at Vash, who just sweet dropped and smiled nervously in return.

"Uh, guys…" They turned to the confused blond. "What happened?"

Jess and Vash looked at each other, but said nothing, just shrugged. Jess reached out to his young assistant. "Come on Nicky. I think we should get you back to the bar…" Vash nodded.

"Ok, but hang on a minute. There was a reason I started this…" She said, and then turned and started striding toward the Crosser Gang. They all cringed back in fear.

Nicky stopped several feet from them, her face set in determination. "Alright, I told your boss to let the girls, even the ones in Crosser, go free and to give back the money. He declined my offer and had the nerve to threaten me. You saw what happened. Are you going to comply with my wishes?"

The boys all nodded frantically. Quickly, they threw open the battered car doors and practically threw the girls into the crowed, and the 3 who had gone to the bank shoved the money into the arms of a random citizen. They started to scramble into the cars before Nicky called them back.

"Hold it." 

They all froze and turned to look at her.

"One more condition. When you back home, have Jeremiah tell his dad that he refuses to carry immunity anymore, and you all have to do whatever the punishment for kidnapping and rape is. Do I make myself clear?" Some of the boys looked ready to refuse, but Nicolae glared at them and fingered her Colt. They all nodded and scurried in to the cars.

"And…" They cringed and looked up.

"Don't forget to bring the other girls back." She smiled sweetly.

Again, they all nodded and, before another word could be said, revved up the engines and sped out of the town called Slater.

Nicky heaved a relieved sigh and turned to her two waiting companions. They both gave small smiles as she walked to them. All three turned and headed down the dusty street, the sullen blond in between her two friends, and the crowd parting silently as they passed.

* * *

A/N   Another short one…*sigh* 

Sorry people, but unless I get a total of 6 reviews, I'm gonna stop worrying about putting up another chapter. I've got 3 summer reading books to get trough in 2 weeks, and I start acting classes on Monday. Sorry, but life is getting a bit too hectic right now. So get those reviews in and I'll pull out another chapter.

               -Nimbychan

               Later Dayz and Tanx!! ^_^ 


	10. Friends

Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one in awhile… Anyway, you know the drill. Me own nothing, pleez no sue! I only do it for pleasure. (O_o…did that sound right??)

A/N: Tanx so much to you AlantisB for the review. It really got me wanting to finish this chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to you! Much Luv.  

* * *

            The twin suns rested near the horizon, as three companions sat about a counter in a bar, each nursing a hard drink. When they had returned, Jess had immediately posted the 'Closed' sign, knowing that he and his assistant needed to talk more than to do business. Too bad that 'Ericks' guy had to come too.

            Jess tilted his head up and looked at the tall man, who sat hunched over his drink with a confused and worried look on his pale face. The bartender sighed and returned to contemplating his whisky. What was he supposed to do now?

            "Will you two quit being so damn quiet and explain what happened please?"

Jess and Vash both started at the sudden words, and quickly looked up at Nicolae, who frowned lightly, her eyebrows furrowed. Jess leaned back and gulped the rest of his drink down, thinking quickly on something to tell her. But Vash beat him to it.

"You,… lost yourself to,… the other side of you." He said quietly, hesitantly.

Nicky's features portrayed confusion first, but swiftly changed to a look of fright. Her face paled, and her eyes widened, giving the appearance of a frightened child.

The stocky bartender looked between the two blonds, quite confused and not liking it one bit.

"What the Hell are you talking about, Ericks?!" He half snarled to the other male.

Vash sat back, taken aback by the other one's hostility. He glanced at Nicky, who was off in her mind, silent and brooding.

Vash looked at the man beside him, confused and unsure of what to do. Should he say anything to Jess about what Nicky had told him?

"Well, you see,…um,…"

"Spit it out!" Jess roared, his face turning an odd shade of purple.

Vash looked around wildly, unsure of what to do.

"Please, tell him." Called a quiet, firm voice.

Both paused in their verbal (almost physical) fight and craned their heads to take in the pale, but composed woman on the other side of the counter.

"What?" Vash asked. "Are you sure?"

Nicky only nodded, her face set in grim resignation. "I must speak with her anyway."

Jess looked confusedly from one to the other, but remained silent.

Vash hesitated a moment. And then he began.

* * * 

Knives stood, leaning against the wall by his bed and panting heavily. His face was paler than normal, a fine sheen of sweat covering him. He looked a round the room, and decided that his brother's bed would be his next stop. The blond plant used the bed stand as a new stabilizer and took several steps before he collapsed on his twin's bed. Knives lay for several moments regaining his breath and assessing how much more punishment his body take. 

_It will get me where I need to go._

Millions Knives sat up slowly, conscious of his wounds. 

_If Vash hadn't gone to see what all the shooting was about …_

He scowled at the window, as though it were responsible for the departure of his dimwitted brother and leaving to deal with this on his own. The plant growled suddenly to the empty air as a sharp twinge appeared in his nether regions and Knives quickly sat up, wincing as he pulled on all his wounds, braced himself on the bed and hobbled feverishly to the door beside the kitchen. Throwing it open, Millions Knives flung himself into the small room and slammed the door.

Tink-tink-tinktinktinktinktinktinkssssshhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Aaahhhh!" Knives sighed in elation. 

…ssshhhh…tink-tink-tink…

Silence.

"What? Argh! Damn you Vash, what the Hell did you do with the toilet paper!?"

(a/n O_o;; )

* * *

Vash finished relating what Nicky had told him earlier to the bartender, sighing in relief. Nicolae had only interjected absentmindedly a few times to 'clear' up several misconceptions and misinterpretations, but otherwise she remained silent, eyes glazed over. 

Jess stared at the girl, seeing her, but now conscious of what his eyes could never see.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" He asked quietly.

Nicky blinked and tensed slightly at his tone, but didn't take her eyes off her vodka. "I wasn't planning to tell you. Not really. I'm sorry, it just didn't seem like something that needed to be shared."

Her employer gave her a reproving look mixed with not a little disbelief. "Didn't need to be shared? You honestly thought I didn't need to know about something like this?"

"It's not that I thought you didn't **need** to know, it's that I didn't **want** you to know."

"…Why? Did you think I wouldn't want you around anymore?"

"Of course. Who would?" She replied with scorn-laced depression. Grabbing the drink she gulped it back.

"I would."

Nicolae looked up, startled by the quiet honesty in his voice.

 Jess smiled at her surprise, the lines around his eyes crinkling merrily. 

"Yeah. Me too."

The blond girl shifted her gaze to the plant beside her employer. He was grinning broadly at her, and she couldn't help but smile return. Jess on the other hand, didn't look to glad that Vash was still there, but kept any off color comments to himself. Instead he turned his attention back to his employee, some questions of his needing answers. 

"So, you had … 'Ericks' … explain because you needed to, uh, talk to it?" He asked, Vash's faux name said with barely concealed contempt. 

Nicky showed a faintly reproving face to Jess, but answered his question. "Yes. I questioned her on the events of this afternoon." She paused and sighed. "Voice admits to accepting control."

Both men looked startled by this. 

"What do you mean 'accepting control'?" Vash asked.

Nicolae was silent a moment, but turned quickly and grabbed the vodka bottle from behind her. After pouring another shot, the girl with dual colored eyes continued.

"Well, when Jeremiah grabbed me, I half **wanted** to let Voice take over. She used that moment of weakness to surface."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I shouldn't have done that."

Vash shook his spiked head. "It's alright. No one was hurt. We can't keep our defenses up all the time."

The female just nodded, contemplating the lonely ice in her glass. Jess snatched it up, sensing that if he didn't, it would be a repeat of the poker game. Nicky scowled at him halfheartedly as he exited to the kitchen, but relented and settled for staring at her hands, eyes tracing all the scars that riddled them. They reminded her of nothing so much as a bunch of spider's webs. A light shiver ran up her spine as the thought struck her. She **loathed** spiders. They all deserved death as far as she was concerned. Nicky shook her head, bangs brushing her forehead. 

"Hey, Ericks, how's your brother?"

Vash blinked in mild surprise, but smiled congenially. "Oh, he's fine. In fact, he's doing so well that we should be able to leave in a week or so."

Nicolae looked a bit crestfallen at his reply, but swiftly covered it and smiled as well.  "Ah. That's good."

Vash nodded happily. His face suddenly went blank for a moment. Then…

"OH CRAP!!" He screamed and jumped up.

"Waaahhh!!" Nicky yelled back in response.

"I left him alone all this time!"

Jess stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the yelling attracting him, but staying quiet as it didn't seem to be anything important. 

"Vash…I'm sure Knives can watch out for himself for a few minutes." Nicolae said.

The blond man was almost jumping in agitation. "No, I was only home for an hour or so, and we talked the whole time! He's probably half starved by now!"

Nicky sighed in mild exasperation. "Well, then get going. I'll see you later."

The lanky man nodded absently and quickly dashed out of the bar and down the street, disappearing from view.

Nicolae shook her head as she watched him go.

_That man is an idiot._

She grinned.__

_Yeah, but it just makes him cuter. _

_Birds of a feather…_

Jess watched the girl and went to stand on her left.

"Just one question." He asked without looked at her.

She appraised him from the corner of her eye. 

"Sure. What is it?"

"…Are you going to start referring to yourself as 'we' now?"

She looked over at him in unbridled surprise. 

He raised his eyes in a look of perfect innocence and turned, returning to the kitchen, barely dodging a fist to the head in the process. He laughed quietly as he took refuge in the adjoining room.

Nicky shook her fist at him in a sign of mock vengeance, grinning happily.

_Maybe things won't be so bad here after all._

She thought happily as she jumped up the stairs to her room, intent on a warm shower and a good lunch. At least her friends didn't hate her. To her, things couldn't get any better, and as long as that held, she didn't care if things got worse. 

* * *

Two cold, black eyes watched the scene with interest. Shadows drifted across the void orbs as its owner smiled in child-like glee.

"Oh, things **will** be bad my dear, and get much worse. And believe me, you'll care. You'll care a great deal."

A mirthless laugh echoed through the endless space, it's volume rising and falling, but never stopping.

* * *

A/N     ^_^ heeheehee!!

More plot crap! Yeah! School's starting soon so chapters will either start getting shorter or just become more infrequent. 

Gomen, but that's just how it has to be. Tanx again AlantisB! 

-Later Dayz and Tanx!! ^_^

Luv and Huggies. 


	11. Bonding To Brandish a naked Knives

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my original characters. Pleez no sue!!

A/N:     Dude…I have fans!?!? YES!! 'Everybody can-can!' Tanx peoples for reviewing! Loki ( I luv your Trigun fics! But if you sick Zazie on me, I'm afraid he'll come back to you in a pile of ashes, courtesy of Knives.), AlantisB( great Dragon Ball Z fic!) and Mistress Hotaru( where are you?), 'All you need is love!' and I luv you! ( ^_^ hugs computer)  I'm still working thru writer's block though. *** **grumbles *** **stupid block… DIE!! * grabs a sledgehammer and bashes it! *  O_o ….. Wow…. That was easy….No more block!! And now, I give you the next chapter! ( I listen to WAY too much Moulin Rouge.) 

* * * 

            Vash sprinted thru the street, startled people watching him pass by, into the hotel and up the stairs to him and his brother's room. He stood outside the door and gasped, panting for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Once his ragged breathing had slowed, he opened the door to find…nothing.

            The blond looked around for a moment, quite confused. 

            "Vash!? Is that you?" called a strained voice.

The plant in question craned his head around to the left in response to the call. "Knives!? It's me, where are you?"

"Damn, it's about time! I'm in the bathroom you ass!" Knives yelled, his voice still strained, but laced with anger now.

Vash strode to the bathroom and opened the door. 

* O_o * "Uh, Knives, how did you get in here? And what are you doing?" The cyan-eyed man asked, half bemused, half surprised.

For his twin stood poised over the toilet, stark naked save for the thin dressing on his wounds and looking quite unhappy. Knives turned his head and glared venomously at his brother from the corner of his right eye. 

* -_-x * "I had to use the bathroom while you where gone."

Vash blinked uncomprehendingly. "Oh. Well, what are you still doing in here?"

* U_UX * He pointed shakily at the left wall by the toilet, indicating two lonely porcelain hooks about 6 inches apart. "There is no toilet paper."

"Ah. Ok." Vash reached around the left side of his butt naked brother and, from a basket half hidden by the toilet, he extracted a brown tube wrapped in off-white paper with a string looped through the middle of the tube. He handed it to a stunned Knives, grinning broadly. 

"Here you go."

Knives took the proffered item and stared at it. Then at the basket he could hardly see, and back to the off-white roll of paper.

* O_O * "THAT'S where the paper is!?"

"Mmhmm." Vash responded positively. "Do you need me to help you?" He questioned the supposed invalid.

In response, Knives slammed the door in his face. 

The lanky man rubbed his smashed nose and scowled at the closed the door. "You could have just said 'NO'!"

Knives mumbled something incoherent, which Vash figured it was better he didn't hear. The spiky-haired blond just pouted at the door and sulkily went to make lunch.

Vash heard the water run as he finished the sandwiches, and, taking the two plates into the bedroom, saw his brother hobbling to his bed. Vash set the plates down on his bed and put his had on Knives' arm, in an attempt to help him. Knives immediately shrugged it off.

"What is it?" The gentle man asked in confusion.

Knives made it to the bed, sat down heavily and looked up accusingly at his oblivious twin. "You left me alone, **again**, without even attending to me! And them, when you get back from wherever the Hell you went, you act like nothing happened!" He said it in an accusatory voice, but Vash heard the unmistakable, underlying tone of hurt from someone who feels rejected.

The $$60 billion man sucked in a shocked breath, understanding the horrible mistake he had made. He bowed his head in shame, unable to meet the hurt and angry expression on his brother's face. 

"I'm so sorry Knives…you're my first priority, and… but I've been treating you badly and acting terrible toward you." Vash said quietly.

"Yes, you have been." Snapped Knives. 

Vash flinched and turned his head to look into his brother's cold eyes. "And I'm sorry. You're my brother and only concern right now. I won't leave anymore."

Knives stared, caught off guard by the other's sincerity. He turned away and nodded slowly. "Alright. If you **promise** not to leave anymore." He looked at his brother sideways.

Vash smiled, his eyes brimming with tears and nodded. "I promise."

* *

Vash and Knives had been sitting around the bedroom eating in silence for several minutes before either of them ventured a conversation.

"So, where did you go?" 

Cyan eyes looked took in the naked man across from them. "Earlier? I went to go see what was happening outside." Vash gave a lopsided grin. "Surprisingly, Nicky was at the center of it."

Millions Knives rolled his eyes and sneered in contempt. "**I'm** not surprised."

His brother only offered a quizzical face, so the blue-eyed plant continued.

"That girl is dangerous brother. You should stay clear of her. Even for a human she is not right in her mind."

Vash nodded solemnly. "I know. She's schizophrenic."

His twin blinked in surprise. "She told you that?" The Stampede nodded. "I knew she was screwed up. So what happened?"

The clothed plant gave his counterpart a reproachful look but continued. "He personality had…well, for lack of a better word, 'flipped' during a confrontation in the street. Her employer and I had to bring her out of it and take her back to the bar to fix her up."

"You probably just should have killed her. Put her out of her misery." The wounded plant replied simply. 

"Knives! Weren't you listening to anything I was saying this morning!?" The Humanoid Typhoon cried incredulously.

His twin flopped down on the pillow in a bored manner. "Not really. You were prattling on about 'Loving the humans' and 'making peace with them', or some such nonsense. 

Vash pouted at him. "Well, a bit more than that!"

Knives yawned. 

* -_-; * "God Knives, you're hopeless!"

Silence reigned for several moments. 

"So, how did you manage to end up in the bathroom?"

Knives opened an eye and looked lazily at Vash. "I walked."

"Yeah, but how? You could barely move this morning."

The, now, not so bedridden plant closed his eye. "When nature calls, one tends to answer. No matter what."

Vash nodded in understanding. He stood and, picking up the empty plates, went into the kitchen, followed by the ever-watchful ice-blue eyes. Upon returning, Humanities First Localized Disaster investigated the contents of the dresser. Knives watched in quiet curiosity. Vash pulled out a pair of kaki pants, identical to the ones he already wore, and a light blue, long-sleeve shirt.

Knives couldn't take it anymore. "What are those for?"

The spiky haired man grinned. "Well, since it's obvious you can walk and function pretty normally, you're going to get dressed and we're going to get you some other clothes."

The human hater blanched at this proposition. "Why!?"

The human lover sighed in mild exasperation. "Because, if we're going to leave soon and travel, you're going to need clothes." He glanced down at his twin's bare feet. "And some shoes."

Knives sat still and remained quiet for a moment. "We're really going to leave soon?"

Vash nodded and handed his brother the clothes. "Yep. There's **no way** I'm keeping **you** around humans for an extended period of time. Especially when you're conscious." He chuckled at the look of disgust he received.

"Thank God! Finally, you're showing some intelligence. Are we going to kill them before we leave?" Knives asked hopefully as he pulled the pants on.

Vash sighed in annoyance. "No Knives. That's exactly **why** we're leaving soon. So you **won't** kill them."

The newly clothed plant rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby."

The Stampede shook his head. 

_This…could take a while._

Together, Vash and Knives left the apartment. The cyan-eyed man cautiously put his arm around the man with the icy eyes, not sure if his help would be accepted. 

But, this time, Knives didn't pull away.

* * *

            The woman looked on and smiled, the feathers in her hair dancing. "Hmmm. Your move."

            Her companion growled at the confidence in her voice, the shadows in his void-like eyes shifting. "You can't win."

            She said nothing, just kept on smiling as he contemplated his next move. His childlike grin returned when he saw it, but her confidence never wavered.

* * * 

            A/N     Aww! Brotherly love! Isn't it the sweetest?…* gags *…ack, too much sweet. =P

Any who, that chapter was fun for me to write, hope ya liked it! I thought it was kind of funny that you all liked the last few chapters, cuz I thought they were really weak. Oh well. As long as you liked them, who am I to complain? Oh, and pleez give me some input people. There will be romance later on, and I want you to tell me what you want and I'll see if it'll work in the story, k?  

            -Nimbychan (Gemini Stampede)

Later Dayz and Tanx!!^_^


	12. Knives' Rebellion: Bounty Hunter Reveale...

Disclaimer: Regis-"For $$1 million, do you own 'Trigun'?"                    Nimbychan-"Uh, Yes?"            Regis-"Oh, I'm sorry that is incorrect. You do not own 'Trigun'. You lose everything!"           Nimbychan- "Damn it! I knew it too! But I thought it was a trick question…" 

            = In other words, I have nothing, I don't own Trigun, pleez don't sue me!

A/N     ^_^;X (smiles while eye twitches. Small animals die in fright.) I-HATE-SCHOOL * sighs *. Ideas keep coming. Hey Mistress Hotaru, glad your back! Not quite sure what you meant by 'Knives cruelty' (either to Knives or from Knives) so be assured, there will be more. And Nicky too. =P Alright, back to the story. ( *  Turns on 'Moulin Rouge' * NO! NOT AGAIN!! * whimpers * …it's taking me over…) (reposted this chap.)

* * *

Vash and Knives had been in the only men's clothing store in Slater for a little over an hour, before Knives couldn't take it any more. 

"Vash! Come on, we have enough clothes, can we just go already?"

The man in question looked up from his 5th inspection of the shirt rack and blinked, taking in the condition of the other. Knives seemed fine, save for being a tad jumpy. There were only 2 other men in the store and 1 clerk, but just being around that many humans put the psychotic plant on edge. Vash sighed and relented to his brother's request. They had 6 outfits and a pairs of shoes anyway.

_That should be enough._

The cyan-eyed man nodded to his companion and headed over to the register.

Knives sighed happily as they exited the Hellish store. He couldn't figure out how his brother could stand being in such close quarters with vermin.

_Ignorance is bliss, I suppose. _

The double suns had set several minutes ago as the twins strolled down the shadowed streets, enjoying the peace. The streets were all but deserted thanks to the Crosser Gang. No one really wanted to leave their respected homes just yet. As the two lone plants passed the bar, Knives tensed in trepidation of his brother wanting to leave. But his fear was unfounded as, in passing, all the building elicited was a sparse glance. 

Upon retiring to their room, Vash the Stampede set about packing up the clothes and the remainder of the food that wouldn't easily spoil. Knives watched in silence as the his brother went about executing these actions with practiced ease and efficiency. 

"So, we're going in the morning?"

Vash glanced up from the bag of clothes to his brother and gave him a smile. "Yeah. You're doing better. We should be fine traveling. Although…" He stood up and went into the bathroom. Coming out, he held the bottle of antiseptic spray. "I'll bring this just in case." The lanky man tossed it to Knives. "Put some on right now though."

Millions Knives took it without a word and carefully, he unzipped his pants and shoved them down around his knees. The blue-eyed man unwrapped the bandage from around his thighs and, for the first time in quite a few days, examined himself. The skin over his thighs was taunt and shiny, the muscles still well defined. Next, he turned his attention to his phallus. Yep, it was still there. Going back to his thigh, Knives sprayed the antiseptic on, the mostly healed wound only giving off a mild tingling sensation.

Pulling his pants back on, he looked up to see Vash, across the room, on his stomach and groping around under the dresser. Sitting up, he held before him Knives onyx colored Colt.

"Ah, so **that's** where you hid it." Millions chuckled as his brother's head snapped up and the Humanoid Typhoon's sea green eyes went wide with apprehension and mild fright.

Knives walked over to Vash, who stood up and faced him. "Give me my gun back brother."  

Vash shook his head slowly, his eyes steeling with determination. "No way. Not until you stop killing with it."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it." Came the icy reply. Knives lunged at Vash, knocking him back against the dresser. The spiky haired blond cried out in pain and gritted his teeth. Using the slight, painful leverage the dresser gave him, Vash the Stampede pushed his brother away and slammed his knee into the other man's stomach. The plant's ice blue eyes bulged slightly as he doubled over, trying to suck in air unsuccessfully.

"Damn…you…" Knives gasped out.

 Vash sidled away from the dresser and headed toward the door. 

But Knives wasn't down for the count yet. He grabbed his brother's leg as he passed, resulting in Vash tripping and smashing to the floor. The blue-eyed plant got up unsteadily, wheezing faintly, and walked to his twin's prone form. The cyan-eyed plant had counted on that. Kicking out, he knocked Knives legs out from under him. Millions Knives fell to the floor as well. But before he could do anything, Vash's twin was on his knees trying his best to pin his brother to the floor. As they struggled, a knock resounded on the apartment door.

"Sirs, are you alright in there? Someone said they heard a shout." A muffled voice asked.

Vash and Knives froze for a moment.

That gave Knives the opportunity he needed. He reached out and grabbed the onyx Colt from his brother's hand and stood up. He scrambled to the door and flung it open, revealing the small porter from the front desk. Knives leveled the gun at the surprised man's head.

"NO KNIVES!" Vash cried. As Knives pulled the hammer back, he stood up and lunged at his twin, the shot missing the man's head by a scant inch.

"DAMN YOU VASH!" Knives shrieked as he was tackled.

His mind racing, Vash did the only thing he could to stop his insane brother. Leaning back, he pulled Knives with him. Letting go, he used forward momentum of the other plant and punched him right in the face. He felt his fist connect with Knives' nose, causing his head to snap back quickly. Knives thudded to the floor where he lay limp, his face bloodied and his nose bleeding profusely. 

Vash sat, stunned, for several moments. 

"Oh man…" he said quietly to no one. Getting up, he grabbed the basin from the bed stand and filled it with lukewarm water. Moving his twin's head, he set it on his lap and gentle started cleaning the blood off.

_How is it that I'm always the one who ends up doing this?_

He thought wryly. 

The blood still ran, though only in a trickle now. As he wiped away the excess from the other plant's face, Vash heard voices down stairs and then people running up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Looking up, 3 men stood outside the room gazing through the door at the blond man cradling the other, obviously his twin. 

One of them, a man with dark hair and eyes, stepped into the room and glared at Vash. 

"What happened here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Vash just shook his head.

The man stepped closer. "Are you the one who started this? Who tried to shoot Quinton?"

The Stampede remained silent for several moments, hugging his brother close. "It was an accident." He finally whispered.

The dark haired man growled and strode closer intent on the distant blond, but was stopped as one of his companions grabbed his arm from behind.  

"Jack, wait. Isn't he one of the guys who took that girl away earlier? The one you played poker with?"

The man, Jack, starred at Vash. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you're right."

The other man let go of Jack's arm. His weather beaten face took in the despondent man and the unconscious one, his hard eyes softening ever so slightly.

"Look, just tell me what happened."

The cyan-eyed man cocked his head up at the other man. "We had a fight." He looked away again. "He almost shot Quinton. He's OK, isn't he?" Vash asked in a worried tone.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out in large sigh. "Yeah, he's fine, just a little shook up."

"That's good." 

Vash continued to hold his twin as the dark man stood over him. "You're Vash the Stampede, aren't you."

The plant in question stiffened visibly. The men with Jack, who had remained silent, gave vent to garbled disbelief at the proposal. The conscious blond remained silent, but nodded and stood up slowly, lifting his brother in his arms. The men at the doorway went dead silent. Vash turned, Knives motionless in his arms.

"Yes. I am Vash the Stampede." He said, defeat and resignation straining his quiet voice. 

He heard the men give strangled gasps and scuffling as they tripped over one another in attempt to leave the wanted gunman's vicinity. 

Jack remained , silent and stolid as he looked on at the silent gunman.

"Why'd you have to bring it up?" Vash asked, faint accusation evident in his tone. 

The man with the weather beaten face turned and closed the door. "My brother, Quinton, said one of you yelled, 'damn you Vash' as he was running away. It wasn't a hard guess, really. Who else but Vash the Stampede would win a fight?" Jack shrugged.

The $$60 billion man narrowed his eyes at the other. "I would have appreciated it had you not said anything."

The poker dealer shook his head. "Why? You're the most wanted man on the planet. You don't think we have a right to know when a criminal is right under our nose? Especially one with such a big bounty on his head as you." He smirked.

Vash didn't look all that surprised. Too many people had been after him before. 

Jack stepped forward, pulling a pistol from inside his dusty brown jacket and aimed it between two cyan colored eyes. "Time to get my poker money back. And your gonna help, Vash the Stampede." The dark man said, his smirk rivaling one of Knives'.

Vash remained motionless, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move fast enough while holding his twin. 

Gunsmoke's most wanted man, could not think of a way out. He was finally caught.

* * *

            The being cackled maniacally, quite pleased with the way things were going, his body quaking with laughter.

            His companion looked at him with mild disgust, her feathers twitching uncomfortably. "Things are not always what they seem, my friend. You should know that by now, especially when dealing with the Others." 

            The void-eyed being only continued to laugh.

* * *

A/N     MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! I FINALLY GOT IT UP! 'bout time… -_-x

Vash: Yeah, I helped. What **did **take you so long?

Gemini: AH!! * falls out of chair * Damn it Vash, I thought I strapped you to the bed!?

Vash: Um, no, that was just your imagination…

Gemini: * glares * Hhmmm.

Vash: * nervous laugh * Uh… * backs away *

Legato: I'm hungry.

Both: WAAH! 

Legato: //-O

Knives: Hello

Vash/Gemini: Huh?! Knives!?

Legato:  Master…

Gemini: -_-Xx  Now I **know** I strapped **you **two to the bed!!

All 3 men: * shifty eyes, nervous laugh and back away. *

Gemi: * growls and advances on them * Get back here! *whips out THE SPORK OF DOOM *

All 3: * run away, Gemini in hot pursuit , ranting about stronger chains and brandishing THE SPORK OF DOOM*

Wolfwood: * pops up from nowhere * * watches for a minute and sweat drops * OK, well, since they're all busy, Gemini just wanted to let you all know that she's sorry it took so long for this to get out but school started and her schedule is a tad tighter than normal what with play practice and all. * glances around * And just between us, she's been a tad…nutty lately and-

Gemi: HEY! NICHOLAS! WHO TOLD YOU TALK TO MY WONDERFUL REVEIWERS!?!? GET BACK INTO THE BEDROOM!

Wolfwood: EEEP!! NOOOO!* Nicholas runs with the others *

Gemini: * to reviewers * Tanx for the review guys, keep it up and I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible. Later Dayz and Tanx!! * runs after the 4 * Damn you all! Get back into the BEDROOM!!…

Nimbychan: ummm, not sure what just happened, but it seems that my counter part took over the story for a bit. All the stuff she said counts though. See ya!


	13. Escape: Fate's Decree

Disclaimer:        Gemini: WE OWN TRIGUN! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!                        Nimbychan:   * blinks * Uh, Gemi, no we don't…    Gemini: * glares * now what did you have to go and say that for?! We could have been rich!            Nimbychan: * sweat drop * Ooook… * to reviewers * pleez don't listen to her, I really am trying to get her to take the medication-      Gemini: SHUT UP! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!            Nimbychan: uh oh…* runs to the bedroom and locks the door. * Oh! Hey guys!          Vash/Nick/Legato/Knives: AAHHH! GET AWAY FROM US!      Gemini: *bangs on door * Get away from MY MEN!   Nimbychan: Riiiight, this is getting ridiculous! On with the story already!                      V/N/L/K: Yes! On with the story!

            A/N: Uh…another chapter…stuff happens. REVIEW! So says the Ice Queen!      * sweat drop *

* * *

_Darkness._

_            What? Where am I? I can't see! _

_Alone._

_            Alone? Who the Hell are you?_

_Save us…_

_            Damn it, what is going on?!_

_Balance them._

_            Enough! Tell me what's happening!_

_…_

_            Hey, hello?_

_… nicky…_

_            Huh?_

_Nicky…!_

_            Jess?_

"Nicky! Girl, wake up already!"

"Wha'? Jess, what is it?" she asked groggily.

"You're drooling all over the counter! If you want to sleep, go to bed."

The girl from Earth blinked sleepily at the stocky man beside her, knowing that something had happened, but she couldn't grasp it, the message slipping farther and farther away the more she tried. Finally, nothing was left and she gave it up. Looking outside, she observed that the suns had set quite a while ago. Two of the planet's moons were visible from her seat at the bar, the millions of stars glittering in the heaves like diamonds, only enhancing the night's beauty. Giving a small smile, she sat up straight and grabbed a rag from under the counter, using it to wipe away the profuse saliva that had taken up residence on her right cheek and the wooden bar-top.

As she stood, a man ran by the large window that took up half of the bar's front wall, followed closely by 2 others, each carrying a firearm of some kind. 

_Trouble._

_Sounds good to me!_

The two bar attendants glanced at each other, leaving the establishment and looked out into the shadowed streets, uncertain as to what they were looking for. Nicolae turned to her friend and shrugged, walking down the street and into the crowd beyond.

Bodies jostled the teen, loud shouts echoing through the moonlight. Turning to a small, brown haired woman who was clinging to a tall, haggard looking man, inquired as to the reason for all the noise. Or, in her words, "What the Hell is with all the yelling?"

The frightened little woman didn't even look at her. "They're saying that the Humanoid Typhoon is in the hotel and has been for the past few days." Her answer was quiet and shaky, barely audible over the other town inhabitants. Nicky blinked at her, slightly confused. The man she clung to tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Hiding right under our noses this whole time. How anyone could have missed it is beyond me. Thank goodness Jack has him at gunpoint."

_What?_

The realization of what they said finally sunk in, causing the shorthaired blond to be run through with fear.

_ Hun, you better do something or let me out! _

The alien blond ignored her, uncharacteristically, frantic guest. Struggling back out of the mob, she pelted down the shadowed streets, their darkness only compelling her to move faster. Banging through the bar doors and bypassing a confused Jess, Nicky leapt up the stairs and into her room. She groped under the bed before coming up with the auto pistol and the Scottish dagger. Slipping the pistol into her waistband, the worried blond pulled the Colt from her side and kept the dagger in her left hand. Adrenaline coursing through every fiber of her being, Nicolae jumped out of the white room, down the stairs and into the streets, again without acknowledging her employer.

The mob had grown and was begging to riot. Screams and shouts about retribution accosted the sensitive hearing of a frantic 18 year old, who was shoving her way madly to the door of the hotel. But it was blocked. The men who had accompanied Jack into the hotel, stood outside it's portal, refusing entrance for fear of giving the man with it's walls a chance to escape.

Nicolae stood before them, panting from the adrenaline that her body was still pumping. The knot that she had felt at her confrontation with Knives returned, writhing in her abdomen like a wounded snake. What was she supposed to do now? If she killed them, that would only give the mob a reason to turn on her. And in these close quarters, she wouldn't be able to fight them properly. Her heart beat faster and faster, more adrenaline streaming into her, the Voice screaming at her to kill them all. It was too much.

_Silence my children._

It was the Other Voice, the One that had soothed her that night in the shooting range.

A wave of calm broke over her as the knot in her stomach soothed and released. The cries and shouts from the mob lessened. Walking up to the guards, they seemed to melt away before her as she passed them by. In the building, all was dead silent, the noise of the people outside seeming to disappear as she walked in further.        

            Up the stairs and down the hall, her footsteps silent and unobtrusive, unnoticed by the building's only 2 occupants. 

* * *

            They stared each other down, deep brown into bright cyan. The crowd in the street was loud and obnoxious, but neither male noticed. 

            Vash's grip tightened around his brother, wishing with all his heart that his twin was awake. He figure well enough that this man, Jack, was a bounty hunter. But why was he dragging out this out? Why not just shoot him and get it over with; collect the money and be done with it?

            Jack read the confusion in the Humanoid Typhoon's eyes and his smirk grew.

            "I'm doing this to savor the moment. I'll be a hero after this. The man who finally caught the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede."

            He started laughing, a deep baritone, and the sound filling the whole room. A tugging sensation pestered at the back of his head, but all Vash could do was grit his teeth and ignore it, desperation increasing with every echo of laughter. Abruptly, Jack gasped, the sharp intake of breath cutting the repetitive sound short. His deep brown eyes glazed over, rolling up into his head. Jack swayed a moment, his balance shifting, and then dropped to his knees and fell to the floor, unconscious. The gun clattered uselessly to the floor. The lanky blond stared in shock at the downed man, taken aback by the sudden change in events.

"I would advise worrying about him later. We need to leave."

Vash started at the sound of the quiet, commanding voice. Looking up, he stared in amazement at the calm little blond that stood near the prone man's feet. Nicolae blinked her half lidded eyes slowly at him. Striding over to the bed, she took the all but forgotten bag and went to the door.

"Come on. We have to go."

She looked over her shoulder at the surprised man.

"Or would prefer to stay and risk yours and your brother's safety even more?" 

That got his attention. Vash shook his head and stood, following the other out, down the stairs and into the street.

The Stampede gave a strangled cry as stood amidst a mob of bodies, silent and unmoving. A lump grew in his throat at the thought of all these precious lives snuffed out. 

"They're only asleep. And they'll start to awake soon so hurry up."

As if on cue, a small woman with short brown hair sighed and shifted lightly. Moving quickly and quietly through the downed throngs, the two figures trotted down trough the shadows and into the merrily lit bar. 

* * *

Her mind was silent as she walked into the establishment, followed closely by a wanted man, carrying his unconscious brother. Jess's eyes widened when she entered, and narrowed when he caught sight of Vash.

"What's happened?" He demanded.

"The townsfolk are out for blood. His, specifically." Nicolae answered quietly, nodding to her distraught companion. 

The stocky bartender rolled his eyes. "I knew he was going to be trouble."

Before any more could be said, a shout echoed through the night. The two men turned toward it while the girl's eyes hardened as she looked at her employer. 

"Jess." 

The man in question craned his head at the sound of his name.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm going with them."

Jess blinked at this and Vash's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"Nicky, I can't let you come, it's too…" Vash started in protest.

The girl shook her head, cutting him off. "I am going. You can't defend you and Knives by your self. He's too cumbersome. Besides…" She smiled "I'm not one for staying too long in one place."

She returned her attention to Jess, her eyes becoming sad as she took in her elder friend. "I'm so sorry Jess, but they need my help now."

The bald man nodded and gave her his trademark half smile. "I figured. You seemed to take to him so quickly, I didn't doubt you would follow if he decided to leave."

He turned and went to the cash box, taking from it several bills. Returning, he handed them to his former employee. 

"Here's your paycheck, and a bonus for all the poker winnings." He winked at the last bit. "It's been fun having you around, Nick-oh-lay. I'll miss you."

Nicky's dual colored eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and she have a soft laugh at the halting way he said her full name. Before he could stop her, she jumped up and threw he arms around his thick neck, giving him a light peck on the check. Jess was stiff for a moment, surprised at the sudden contact, but smiled and hugged her back. Letting go, her booted feet thudded to the floor and she turned to her new traveling companions, her eyes still shinning.

"Well, lets go Vashu-san. I want to avoid any more confrontations."

The tall blond blinked at the new nickname, but gave a small smile and nodded, following her out the door and into the street. Instead of heading left, back to the semi-conscious crowd, they went right and hastened out that end of town.

Only turning to look back once, Nicky waved silently at the stocky man as he watched them go, his face lit up by the light of his tavern. 

"You know, you don't have come." He said quietly as she stopped waving and turned back, facing  forward. 

She cocked her face up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Sure, but…where would the fun be in that?"

Vash could only sigh and shake his head, a small grin playing on his shadowed features.

_She's going to be trouble. I'll bet my last double dollar on it._

* * *

            The moons of Gunsmoke shone brightly over the land, seeming to watch two lone figures and an unconscious one, as they left a small town and entered onto the cool, quiet desert. 

Fate was not going to be easy on these three. 

A great possibility followed them, one that stretched back over thousands of millennia. 

A possibility that Fate had decreed, they would perish for.

* * * * *  

            A/N     Hello every one! Gomen nasai for taking so long. But here it is, and here I go, off to do home work and try to start another chapter. FYI, I'll probably only be putting chapters out once a month. I'll try for more frequently, but it doesn't seem likely with all the homework and play practice I have. That's just the way it is. scowls at high school 

            Please, don't forget to R&R!!

            -Nimychan & Gemini-

            Love and Huggies!! ^_^

            Later Dayz and Tanx!! 


	14. Road Trip: Screw Fate!

  


A/N I didn't reveal too much in the last chapter if that's what your thinking. I do know what I'm doing. Have faith people! Alright, here we go!!

Yin & Yang Ch.14

* * *

Of course, who ever listens to Fate, anyway?

* * *

The coolness of the night was intoxicating. The wind racing quietly over the dunes, the moonlight flowing over the planet like a clear and brilliant patina, the only sound a slight shifting of the sands as 2 pairs of boots passed across them. Two tall figures, each with a bundle slung over their shoulders, crossed the land in companionable silence.

He regarded his new comrade from the corner of his eye, happy to have company, but perplexed at her readiness to just pick up and leave.

The smaller blond noticed the glace and looked up at him happily. The moonlight reflected in her eyes enhanced their dual hues, making them stand out like twin beacons. He smiled at her in return. A small groan emanated from the man's charge, disrupting the quiet radiance and causing both to glance back at it, one with concern and the other with curiosity.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice subdued, unwilling to shatter what remained of the calm darkness.

He regarded his charge for a moment before answering into the wind. "We had an argument and it developed into a fistfight."

"Hn." Came the reply. 

A smile tugged at her lips and her coal-black eyebrows arched in remembrance of all the fights those two had had. She doubted that they'd ever get along well enough to stop.

Silence returned. 

The moons passed overhead, almost setting before another word was spoken. 

"There is some big rock up ahead. We should probably stop there and take care of him." She gestured to the unconscious man.

"Alright. That's a good idea." The conscious one replied brightly. 

Off in the near distance appeared the formation in question, ascending out of the sands like a phoenix out of the ashes to its rebirth. 

An hour later the first sun was starting to raise, the sky blood red from its rays. The blonds had reached the odd stone formation and stood for a moment regarding it with interest. The pillar rose a hundred or so feet over their heads, curving out to their left near the top, perfectly framed by the rising sun.

"Hn. A mini Matterhorn."

"Hm?" he asked her, confused. "Matter-what?" 

The female shook her head, bangs dashing into her eyes. Pushing them aside, she smiled. "Nothing."

He shrugged, turned back to the spire and proceeded towards it. She followed close behind.

Ducking into the shadows of the sentinel, he placed his charge on the now warming ground and took up the task of trying to revive him. She watched him, his careful and precise movements entrancing her.

"Nicky, can you hand me a rag and the disinfectant from my bag?"

His voice snapped her out of the trance. "Wha? Oh, yeah, sure Vash."

Vash took the proffered items without even looking up from his patient. 

The 18 year old sat quietly and watched him for several minutes, before a shadow flittered behind her eyes. They shifted to take in the prone figure on the sand, her hand straying to her waistband. She shivered, even in the rising heat and stayed her unruly limb, waiting a moment to see if the other had noticed. He hadn't. Silently, she edged back into the bleak recess of the rock face and disappeared. 

Vash never noticed.

* * * 

Humanities First Localized Disaster set about the solemn task of, once again, caring for his injured and unconscious counterpart. He watched Knives' face intently as he worked, doing his best to refrain from causing any discomfort. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and carefully propped his brother's head up against it. Satisfied, the cyan-eyed man sat contentedly in the warm sand and listened to the wind whispering quietly over the dunes, the sound like a feather trailing lightly over exposed skin. 

The sounds of the desert morning were few and lighthearted. The rays of the twin Sols snaking over the land like a hand caressing the body of its lover, warmed his being, soothing his taunt muscles and made his taxed mind grow fuzzy with drowsiness. Vash's eyelids drooped as he listened…

* * *

_It resonated through him, a thrumming so deep and alive it was almost painful._

_Two pulsing 'lights' breached the darkness slowly, drawing his attention from the thrumming._

_They throbbed before him, entrancing his sight._

_One was gray-silver, twisting around itself as though it were living mercury. It felt distressed. _

_And the other, molten gold brought to life. It was angry._

_He watched them, their beating in sync with the thrumming. Or causing it. _

_Why were they so upset? _

_He reached out to them, trying to calm their agitated vibrations. _

_It stopped._

_Both the thrumming and the lights stopped as he neared them. _

_Indecision loomed up in the depths of his mind. What happened?_

_Suddenly the thrumming started again, twice as fast and deeper that before. _

_This time, it **was** painful. _

_The gold pooled out, blocking his advance and shielding the silver._

_It jostled him, radiating even more anger and now mistrust. _

_He shied away, the thrumming becoming almost unbearable. _

_It echoed around and inside of him, jarring his senses. It was so mad._

Finally, it was too much. He turned and fled back into the darkness, the painful thrumming receding.

* * *

He sat up slowly, the vibrations still not entirely gone. Looking around he saw his twin asleep in the sands, the shadow of the rock they were under keeping him cool. 

_What was that?_

He had never felt anything like that. The only thing similar was when he was communicating with another plant. But there had never been those lights or the thrumming, only a presence in his mind.

His twin shifted in the sands beside him. He watched silently, as the other blond yawned and sat up. Finally noticing his brother, the newly reawakened plant gave a small smile.

"Good morning Knives."

The blue-eyed plant blinked emotionlessly. "Brother."

A thump resounded behind him. Turning quickly, he found the last person he wanted to see.

"It's about time you woke up." She stepped forward, out of the shadows and frowned at him, her eyes shining in the sun, a dull gray and bright gold.

* * *

A/N Alright, I know I could have gone on, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. I bet you all think I'm revealing too much don't you? Well, I'm not. There are still a bunch of surprises and twists and possible romance is store for you. So there, NYA!! 

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!!!_** – Ok everyone, here's the deal. I want some romance into this later on, but I want to know now who you think the pairs should be. You have the choice of **_two_** of these!! 

1. Meryl / Vash

2. Vash/ Nicky

3. Knives/ Nicky

4. and for you really weird ppl, Vash/ Knives 0.o 

5. OR you can just pick some really obscure pairing. Fine by me! (Wolfwood could make another cameo…hint, hint)

It's totally up to you. But if you don't review, you shall be at my mercy. I will have to ask you this again later, but for now, this all I can give ya. There is a 'pairing' I want to do, but I want to know what you all want. Hell, I'll do a **triangle** if that's what you all really want! I'm open!! The more votes, the better.

**_SO REVIEW AND VOTE!!! VOTE MORE THAT ONCE!!_**

-Nimbychan & Gemini-

Later Dayz and Tanx!! ^_^


	15. Road Trip: Destination, Confrontation an...

  


A/N Hehehe…only a five or so more chapters to go till the end…well, at least till the next 'volume' in the story. 

And thank you all for voting, Cathowl ( I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!! WRITE MORE SOON, PLEASE!! Oh, and check out geocities.com/animelemontree, it's all DBZ lemony goodness!! GO G/V) Lynda-chan (GWSTT is so awesome! Quick, everyone, go read it!!) and Dark Knight9745 (gomen, but someone asked for that pair…eep!) and to Madison-kyten, you rock!! I love you all! Keep reviewing and make me happy! purrs, tail waving happily

**_IMPORTANT!!_** Okie-dokie, so far the vote tallies are thus:

Vash/ Meryl- 2

Knives/ Nicky- 1(sort of…)

Vash/ Knives-1 (oh, how I love who voted for this ^_^)

Vash/ Nicky-0 (darn it…)

Triangle- 1 (*stifles a giggle* well, technically.)

So, looks like it's going to be a Vash/ Meryl/ Knives triangle…with Nicky in for the ride. You no like the pairs??? **_THEN REVIEW AND VOTE ALREADY!!!_** You still have some time…love ya. ^_^ 

Yin & Yang Ch.15

* * *

Vash looked curiously between his brother and the suddenly present female. 

"Where did **you** come from?" Knives asked, contempt dripping from every letter; and just enough rise in the question to hint at curiosity as well. 

Nicolae didn't blink. The only action she performed in acknowledging the question was to gesture vaguely to somewhere over their heads. 

Out of reflex, Vash looked up, curiosity plain on is alabaster face. His brother's eyes twitched in his direction but refrained from looking away from the girl, who **did** look at Vash, smirking at his inquisitive nature.

"I don't get it, there's nothing up there. Except for the spire's peak!" The cyan-eyed plant frowned at Nicky, who in turn just shook her head. Glancing at Millions one last time, she slipped quickly to his twin's side and folded her lithe body beside him.

"That would make sense since that's where I was." She answered, tilting her head back to gaze up and contemplate the time she had been upon the curved mountain peak. 

The Stampede blinked, throwing his head back to once again take in the pinnacle's head. "But…how did you get all the way **up** there?"

"Isn't it obvious you idiot? She climbed!"

Both entities quickly turned their attention to the cynical plant. Vash with a blank face and Nicolae looking mildly confused and surprised. 

"How do you know?" she asked, her curious gaze fixed on Knives. 

He rolled his eyes, as though it were the most obvious answer in the universe. "Your hands." He gestured, refusing to look at her. "They're scrapped." 

Both Vash and the owner of the appendages looked curiously at them. 

"Hn." The girl stated.

"He's right." Vash said, surprised, earning a disdainful 'humph' from his counterpart. 

Nicky and her blond friend contemplated the scrapped hands a moment longer before she finally got tired of it and folded her hands into her lap.

"Alright, as fun as **that** was, what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?" The ocean-eyed male asked.

"Well…" Nicky paused, leaning backwards and laying out on the sands, watched by both men. "I mean, where do we go from here? Where are we going?"

"Uh…" 

"No, wait a minute, **she's** coming **with** us?!" 

Both Vash and Nicolae turned, startled, and looked at Millions Knives. "What?" they chorused, confused at his aggravation.

"That, that…filthy **human** is going to **travel** with **us**?!" he yelled, eyes bulging, a small vein pulsing wildly in his temple. His thoughts kept returning to the look she gave him after he awoke. It wasn't helping his feelings at all. 

The Humanoid Typhoon shifted uncomfortably, his cyan orbs betraying his nervousness at the confrontation. 

"Oh, shut up already Knives! I don't have cooties."

Both men turned their attention to the languid female as she lay in the sands, absently rubbing at something under her shirts. Gazing up into the bright morning sky, Nicky hummed quietly to herself, off in her own thoughts.

"What are, 'cooties'?" The ice-eyed plant asked his brother.

"Um…they're germs, basically." Vash replied, reaching behind his twin for his black duffle bag. Dragging it to his side, the lanky plant started to rummage through all the belongings, intent on finding…something.

Knives just remained seated and looked out into the desert, his brows drawn into a scowl. He desperately wished he had his Colt. Things always seemed clearer with its heavy metal in his hands. "Everything has germs." He muttered absently to himself.

"Ah ha!"

The homicidal plant glanced at his other half. Vash sat up, proudly displaying a box of donuts. Knives took on a disgusted look and returned to the desert scenery, refusing to eat those confections his brother adored so much. 

Several minutes passed without anyone speaking. The cyan-eyed plant content to savor his food while the other two brooded. But some questions needed answering.

"How about we head to New Oregon?" 

Knives craned his head toward his twin in question.

"Well, I went there to find you. I ended up getting involved in an old feud. I'd like to check up on the people, make sure things are going well. Unless there's somewhere else either of you'd like to go."

Millions' mouth twisted with disgust. "Why would we want to go to **another** human settlement?"

Vash shrugged. "Just a thought."

The ice-eyed plant huffed, standing up and walking to the far side of the monolith's shadow. 

Nicky listened quietly to the exchange, her right hand twitching, anxious to grip the leather wrapped handle of **her** Colt…

Humanities First Localized sighed and turned to quiet 18 year old. 

"So, what do **you** think?"

Nicolae quickly stilled her hand and cracked a dual-hued eye at her friend. "Doesn't matter to us. We're both fine with whatever. As long we get moving." 

The plant blinked, confused for a moment, and then raised his blond eyebrows in realization. "Both of you?" 

The female opened her remaining eye. Yawning, she stretched and sat up. "Yeah, It's been really restless recently. Once we get moving It'll be fine."

Vash cocked his head slightly, interest evident in his depthless eyes. "Since you came down, from the spire?"

She nodded, ruffling her hair absently. "But, It's fine now." Nicky looked pointedly at his brother. "Just try and keep him under control, OK?"

The Stampede smiled sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

Knives glared out into the bright desert morning, listening absently to the other two talking, cursing the girl, cursing his brother, cursing the humans, and just cursing things in general and being pissy. 

He really wasn't a morning person. 

* * *

"He really isn't a happy person is he?" she asked, watching the mortals curiously.

"No." he answered his counterpart, eyebrows raised over shifting, inky depths.

…

"Macaroon?" she offered cheerfully, holding out a platter she took from…..somewhere.

"Why thank you, I'd love one!" he bounced happily.

* * * 

And so Life went on, unaware of the omnipotent beings watching them and…eating macaroons… 

* * *

A/N My, that ended…oddly…0_o;; dodges tomatoes HEY!! I thought it was funny!

Well, school's getting harder, and chapters seem to be getting shorter. 

Gomen nasai.

**Inane Statement of the Chapter: **I hate it when they use strategically placed shadows!! Quit censoring all the good stuff! growls, tail lashing back and forth Yes, I have a tail! It's my story damn it! 

Thanks to all of you who **_reviewed and voted, keep it up!_**

Love and Huggies

-Gemi


	16. Past Reflection

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient, it meant a lot to be able to take a break and work some things out. Well, here's the next chapter, and, oh look! It has DRAMA!! ^_^

Poles:

Vash/ Nicky     0 

Vash/ Meryl     2

Knives/ Nicky  1 (it's official!!) 

Vash/ Knives    Discontinued (seems it would tick some ppl off if I did this…gomen nasai for those of you who wanted it ^_^ I'll so a one shot just for you Scott if you request it!)

Triangle            1(look, it's official this time too!! Some one asked!) 

Alright, fine, here we go!

* * *

            The suns beat down on her neck like hammers. Sweat coating her forehead like a second skin. She gripped the rocks with bloody hands, muscles straining with the stress of the climb. Reaching up once again, her hand finally grasping the edge of the top and pulled her sweat soaked body over the edge. Nicky crouched down against the 'ground', panting lightly. The wind blew gently around her, drying the sweat from her body and cooling her off. After her breathing was sufficiently evened out, Nicolae sat Indian-style on the top, looking out over the deceptive beauty of the desert planet.

            "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She whispered quietly.

            _And all I see is sand, sand and more sand. Oh, wait, there's a rock! _It cried sarcastically. 

            Reaching underneath her shirts, the blond pulled out her tags, holding the cool metal between her hands. This was the only thing that connected her to her old life, much as she had hated it.

            _You loved it._

"No, you did. And that's precisely why I hate you."

            _Oh, and it just kills me that you feel that way!_

            The girl grunted in agitation, slipping the tags back under her shirts. She had business that needed attending. Closing her dual-hued eyes, she let the wind race around her body, calming her. Nicky faced the simple, flat door to her mind, wondering what she would encounter this time. She placed her hands upon it, still amazed by its cool metal feel after all these years. It opened easily under her touch, revealing a long, twisted corridor of shadows and doors. 

            She walked cautiously, not knowing what her inner workings had established since her last visit. The hall twisted, curved, dipped and spiked, several times retreating back on itself. But nothing ever appeared to challenge or hinder her progress. The only thing that remained the same, was the far off wailing that only got louder with each passing second, or whatever span of time passed in there, if there even was one. It never ceased to make her skin crawl. The doors that lined her walk stayed closed, none of her old daemons trying to make contact and tare her apart. Suddenly, the hallway ended, and before her stood a swirling void, amassed of shapes, shadows and darkness. This was the housing of the wailing. Of her hated past. 

            It echoed in the fathomless depths, racing down the hall and then returning 10 fold. The hairs on the back of the girl's neck stood as shivers etched themselves along her spine. And in the eye of the swirling tumult stood the epicenter and creator of this Hellish place. Her Other self. 

            "Indris." She did not raise her voice, knowing it would carry, even in this. 

            The figure stood, head thrown back, ecstasy lining every fiber of her being. The chaos of screams and wails was a symphony of murder she never tired of. 

            Upon hearing her formal name, the being slowly lifted its head from its thrown back position. Once it was fully erect, its eyes flashed open, destroying all its music in an instant.

            It always frightened Nicky how much they looked alike. But her Other self's hair was long, hanging down to her waist and it was her eyes that drew the most attention. Indris' eyes were as cold and bleak as black ice. It wasn't right for anything alive to be so desolate. But, perhaps that was it; she wasn't living. 

            "Not anymore anyway." She hissed, the sound falling flat and lifeless in the shadowed expanse. 

            Nicky didn't answer, just strode toward the other, footsteps muffled. She stopped a yard from Indris, whose cold eyes narrowed to slits at the intrusion on her music. 

            "Why have you come, Nicolae Schneider?" sneering, large ivory canines glittering in the undefined light. 

            "Why do I ever come? I need to speak with you."

            Indris grunted. "And what is it you want this time?" her discontent distorted the void, causing it to twist and roil. 

            Nicky flinched as the movement of her surroundings grated on her senses. She growled in discomfort. She transferred her feelings to the space, making it shimmer and hum slightly to cancel out her Other's transplanted emotions. Indris hissed as the combination of emotions fused to vibration and hum that neither really liked, but could stand. 

            "I came because I need to know if you know what happened with that mob in town, and back in the shooting range. What was that Other Voice? I've never heard it before."

            The longhaired image of Nicky snorted in disdain. "How the Hell should I know what it was? I was affected too!" Her ire flared at the thought of being victim to some unknown being. She was stronger than that!

            "I'm worried."

            Indris rolled her eyes. "What reason do you have to be worried? I'll take care of it."

            "Oh, like you 'took care' of it before? Besides, what do you care?"

            The longhaired female's eyes flashed dangerously. "I may despise you, but this body is mine too, and I don't want some damn interloper fucking with it!"

            The hatred from one and the distress from the other rolled together, melding and writhing, creating an even greater hum and vibration. The void quaked with the power of the emotions, which did nothing to assuage the creators. Suddenly, as the two stood contemplating what to do, another presence made itself known. It came from the side of the shadowed abyss opposite the mind corridor. The two aspects turned. A shadow had formed and was coming up to them, hand out stretched. 

            The females froze, the void stilling with them. The shadow stopped, radiating confusion. A single thought raced through their semi-shared minds.

            _Interloper!_  

            Indris took a defensive stance in front of Nicky, such hatred directed at the intruder that she alone made the abyss thunder, roil and heave. The figure shuddered and doubled over in pain, sliding back into the darkness and disappearing. But not before they both caught a glimpse of ice-blue eyes.

            Indris whirled to her counter part, a vicious snarl curling her lips. "Get back out there and find out what the fuck just happened." 

            She thrust her hand against the other's chest, propelling her away and back through the corridor, into the physical realm.

                                                                        * * *

            Nicolae blinked, reintroducing her eyes to natural light. 

            _Find him!_

            The scream of rage echoed up through her mental barriers, such force behind it that the back of her eyes throbbed. Getting up, she walked to the edge of the spire, peering over at the ground far below. Her stomach turned a little at the drop. She'd never held any liking of heights. 

            _Here, let me help._

            Indris pushed at the barriers. Nicky let them down just enough so that her other self banished her inhibitions. She felt the tension in her shoulders ease, and her mind become centered on the task ahead. 

            She jumped.

            The air fled from around her body, whistling in her ears and blasting at her eyes. It took less than 4 seconds for her to plummet all the way down, but it seemed like several minutes. Her shoes thudded to the ground, a small ring of sand billowing from around them. Two men looked up at her entrance. But all she could see was a set of surprised, ice colored orbs.

            She stepped forward, watching his eyes closely for…there! Apprehension and maybe and hint of…fear? They frowned at him. He had no reason to fear them yet. As long as Vash was there, Knives was safe. Indris smirked from inside her counter part's eyes. 

            _Of course, how long will you have him to hide behind?_

                                                                                    * * *                                                    

            Vash smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Nicky watched him, mind reviewing what she had found out, and then returned to her previous activity of relaxing in the shade. 

            "Just tell me when you want to leave."

            "Right. I'll go talk to Knives, maybe we can leave by tonight."

            She didn't respond, only listened to his footsteps as he walked away. 

* * *

A/N: Ah, it's done. Review please. Later Dayz & Tanx!!


	17. To Kill or Not to Kill: That is the Ques...

Cathowl: I'm so glad you liked your lemon! A/N Finally, I got this chapter out for you all. The polls for romance couples are closed. So sorry it took a while, writers black and all that. And I started a DBZ story. It's up at mediaminer.org if any of you would like to read it. I only have one review, so it's low priority. So review if you like it. Now on to this installment of SOTD: Y&Y!!  
  
* * *  
  
Knives was about ready to kill the human after only two hours of travel. She had been watching him out of the corner of her eye the entire time; and when he glared at her, she would just give him a half smile and turn back to watching the way ahead. Knives was wondering if agreeing to his brother's request hadn't been a mistake.  
  
Vash had asked his if traveling by that night was alright with him and he had agreed, if only to have something to do. Waiting for evening had been a dull affair in and of itself. The girl had slept the entire time, (which he supposed was the reason she was rather energetic now.) and his brother had been off in his own world, not to his surprise. But now, the ice eyed plant just wanted sit down in the sand and figure out some way to kill the damn bitch.  
  
Gah!  
  
There she was, looking at him again! Right, enough was enough!  
  
Halting in his tracks, Knives clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "Will you stop looking at me?!" His shriek caused his twin to halt and look back at him, surprised. But the girl.just kept walking. "Damn it you human scum, don't ignore me!!" Nicky paused and turned to regard the irate plant with a bland face. "Please make up your mind." Knives' eyes widened. Vash began to fidget but wasn't about to get in the middle of this. "What- did you- just say?" The ice-eyed plant's voice was deadly calm. "Well, first you're pissed that I kept looking at you, and then you're mad because I do what you ask. So, if you would be so kind, please make up your mind." Turning back around, the dual hued-eyed female restarted her traverse across the desert.  
  
The homicidal plant wasn't going to take that lying down. Kicking up a stream of sand, he ran up behind Nicky and snatched the Colt from her waistband. The girl stopped when she felt the gun ripped from her waist and became dead still when she heard the hammer cock right behind her head.  
  
"You damn bitch. I've had enough of your attitude; it ends here."  
  
The plant's voice was calm and deadly serious. A small thrill of fear ran along in Nicolae's mind, causing a shiver to course up her spine. It had been so long since she felt the adrenaline rush of being at another's mercy; of being on the razor thin wire between life and death.  
  
Maybe he'll be the one to end it.  
  
Don't count on it.  
  
As if in answer, she registered the sound of her captor's voice and another.  
  
"- human Vash! Why the Hell do you insist on trying to save their pathetic lives?" "Knives, put the gun down! I won't let kill another person." "Save it brother! We'd all be better off without her kind anyway." "No! I won't."  
  
"Do it." The quiet command rang through the words of the bickering duo, silencing them. The twin blonds turned surprised eyes to the lithe female, poised at the end of the gun's barrel. "What?" Knives couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth. "I said." Nicolae turned to face her companions. "do it. Kill me." Silence. "You can't be serious." Vash took a hesitant step forward, disbelief written across his face. Nicky smiled happily, the barrel of her gun pointed directly between her gold and silver colored eyes. "Oh, I'm quite serious. It would make things a whole lot easier if you just would. I'm not supposed to be here anyway." The last part was said quietly, more to herself. Looking to the ice-eyed plant who held her life, the girl's smile widened.  
  
Knives was frozen. Her body radiated nonchalance, but her eyes pleaded with him to pull the trigger. They were so soft. His finger tightened reflexively. He hesitated. The dual colored eyes suddenly turned from soft and pleading, to hard and filled with fire and malice. The switch was so abrupt and total, it was shocking. Time seemed to halt for him. He stared down the length of the gun into windows that held flawless hatred for him. And he realized it was true; that if he killed this woman now, things would become a lot simpler.  
  
Time started again.  
  
Vash would hate you.  
  
He pulled the trigger, loosing the bullet at point blank range.  
  
Starring into the odd colored eyes before him that no longer held hatred, Millions Knives lowered the gun. "Don't piss me off again." Dropping the Colt at her feet, the plant walked passed her, ignoring his twin's questioning thoughts.  
  
Lifting her hand, Nicolae Schneider wiped the thin line of blood off her cheek from where the bullet had grazed her. Starring at it, she smiled sadly. He almost did it. Yes, but he hesitated. I told you he wouldn't.  
  
She nodded, still watching the life essence on her fingers. A hand settled softly on her shoulder. Looking up, Vash searched her face, concerned. "Are you alright?" Nicky nodded, her smile becoming happy. "Yes. This just makes things more complicated, that's all." The cyan-eyed plant frowned; she just shook her head and gestured after his brother. "Come on, we'd better catch up with him." He nodded and turned to go. Pausing, he looked as though he was going to say something, but thought better of it. The lithe female watched him for a moment, before bending down and retrieving her firearm. Slipping it back into her waistband, she trotted slowly to reach her two companions, absently licking her blood from her fingers as she went.  
  
* * *  
  
"That didn't as I planned it." He rubbed his chin in thought. "When does it ever?" He smiled, amused at the Other. "Well, he didn't kill her." "True," He paused and chuckled. "But now she's even more determined than before." "They are playing every angle any of Us can think of." His voice showed mild frustration. The Other sighed. "Of course. They didn't get this far just by Chance. We are only lucky that no Others have joined Them." He growled. "Well what the." he stopped, catching himself and glanced apologetically at his companion. The Other nodded for him to continue. "What are we supposed to do now?" He smirked, forming a small flame in his upturned palm. "We throw a wild card into the fray." The Other nodded, if a bit sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Uh.done. Kurai: Took you damn well long enough! Shut up! I was working on Cathowl's one shot! (Anyone who wants to read it can find it at mediaminer.org my penname there is Chibi Gemi. It's my only Trigun story so it isn't that hard to find. Be warned, it's V/K lemon) And my DBZ ficcy! Kurai: Fine, fine. These chapters are getting shorter, but you're not getting them out any sooner. Blame it on school. And I don't have a muse for this story. Kurai: What about me?! You're my DBZ muse. Kurai: Oh. R&R Please! (this is getting confusing, I think. Bare with me, it is going someplace.we're just making a lot of detours to get there.) Kurai: You are SO going to revamp this when you're done. Yes'm!! 


	18. NOTICE!

A note to all my faithful readers:  
  
I have decided that this story will be put on hold.  
  
I apologize, as I know most of you think this story is great. I just have hit a wall with the way things are progressing.or not, in this case. I spent several days reviewing the chapters and I've realized what I need/have to change about the plot to make this work.  
  
Kurai: That was my doing.  
  
Yeah, Ku-chan basically took over then. In any case, I will be rewriting the chapters in accordance with my muse's wishes. No fear though, the story is still basically the same (accept with a PLOT), I have just gone more in depth with the characters and developed an EXTREMEMLY more plausible plot and background story.  
  
Kurai: Again, my doing.  
  
Shut up Ku, they already know. Again, I sincerely apologize to all of you for doing this after such a long time. I originally did have a good plot and all that good stuff, but the story just kept getting more and more out of hand. I have now given myself boundaries and a definite event time line. All your reviews about romance pairings will be taken into account. In that respect, I will do one of two things. I can either leave the chapters up as they are and just start the new story; OR I can just go ahead, change the story and title accordingly.  
  
So, the story will change and I'm sorry to all of you if you end up hating me for this. I suppose this ended up being a rough draft.  
  
Please E-MAIL me about what you would like me to do. Total new story or just revise the old one.  
  
-Humble apologies Gemini  
  
P.S. My grades suck right now so it will be a long while before I can update since I've been banned from all activities. 


End file.
